The Battle Nexus Fiasco
by emmelienxd
Summary: What will happen if Mikey (BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION) is being taken away from his family to a "fight slave camp" , to fight for the amusement for some strange creatures.. will his family find him in time? or will mikey be forever a slave? read and find out! (sometimes bloody chapters don't like? don't read) lots of cuteness in here! (spelling corrected)
1. Chapter 1: Introuders

Hey everyone! I present my first fanfic ever! I really hope you guys like it :) and if you don't pleas stop reading -.-  
Anyway... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: If I owed TMNT I would trow a party and marry Michelangelo 3 But thats not going to happen :(

It was like any other normal night in the sewer's from new york city..

The loud snoring from 4 mutant turtles could be heard. And not just a little bit..  
But the quiescence in the lair was soon disturbed when 2 strange creatures came out of a portal into the dojo..

The creatures looked like 2 big lizards who wore as tall as a normal human should be.. with 4 arms with very sharp claws and 2 legs.. all covered with strong muscles..  
One in blue and the other one in yellow, with both big green eyes..

"What does the tracker say #S34 ?" The one in blue said.

"Well he should be here.. lets move out!" The yellow one demanded

"okay, looks like somebody is in that room" The lizards slipped into the room and saw a big rat sleeping peacefully.. but as soon as they came closer the rat began sniffing into the air and started to smell there present..  
"He's waking up #S34!" The blue one Whispered hysteric

"Calm down #T52 we will stun him with sleep berries but stay quiet" #S34 whispered back..

"But.. woudn't he die if we didn't give him the antidote?" #T52 said with fear into his voise.

"And since when is that our problem?" #S34 said annoyed while he poisoned splinter.. "Our job is to kidnap the champion not an old rat."

The blue lizard nodded quietly when they sneaked out of splinters room

Soon they entered the livingroom leading to 5 other rooms..

"Okay"#S34 said quietly "you take the 3 rooms on the left I take the rooms on the right.. If you found him come back to me so we can take him together.. And remember sea green with an orange band.. nobody else got it?"

"Got it" the blue one whispered while he sneaked into a room..

The yellow one rolled with his eyes while sneaking into another room..

"Hm looks like a lab or something..." #S34 thought while sneaking deeper into the room..  
eventually he came out by a bed where clearly someone was sleeping..  
His evil grin became bigger when he slowly removed the blanket from the turtle..

"Hmm just a pity.." He thought "the form is good but the skin colour is more olive green and the bandanna is totally out of the question not orange.. I guess its purple but that doesn't matter"

#T52 was finding himself were clearly nobody was sleeping..  
"Guess this is where they eating.. How was this place called again? Oh Yeah.. 'a kitchen'" he thought by himself.. and moved to the door..

They both came out of the rooms and sheaked there head so the other one could see his friend didn't find anything..so they both moved on to an other room.. Hopefully with more luck this time..

"Let's see witch sleeping beauty is hiding in here" #S34 thought if he walked into the room and directly smelled the smell of fragrance sticks..

"How can you possibly sleep in here?" He whispered while putting a hand on his nose..

#S34 almost had an heart attack when he heard the turtle mumble something in his sleep "oh just great" he thought "Its a light sleeper.. I better be carefully with this one or he wakes up to" he thought by himself..

He didn't need much time to check him because he had his bandana lying next to him on his night stand. And it was a blue one..

"Good thing I didn't need to check his skin colour or he would have woken up for sure" he thought while soft closing the door so it looked like it had never opened in the first place..

"#S34!" #S34 turned around to see his 'partner in crime' stand in front of him "I think I found him.." #T52 whispered with an evil smile..

•-•  
End of ch 1

Let me now what you think from the story it's my first so pleas don't be to hard :D


	2. Chapter 2: Finding And Being Found

hey again I wouldn't let you guys wait to long so I made this little ch already ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I still don't have the turtles (yet) ;)

-

-

"#S34!" #S34 turned around to see his 'partner in crime' stand in front of him "I think I found him.." #T52 whispered with an evil smile..

"You sure #T52?" The yellow lizard asked in disbelief.. While following him into the room.

"Yeah..I ..mean I ..guess" said #T52  
Now a little unsure

The room was filled with magazines about motor cycles a punch bag and a lot of other mess. untill they finally reached the most loud snoring turtle..

"This is not seagreen.." #S34 whispered angry "and this is an red mask not an orange you fool!" The yellow angry lizard hissed..

"Ow,.. Heh heh my bad" the blue lizard said with a guilty smile.

They both sneeked very quietly back to the living room.  
"Hmm well anyway.. now we do now where our little champion will be hiding" #S34 said in a little sing-song whisper while smirking evil to the last un-opened door..

Before #T52 could go inside he felt something holding his shoulder..  
"What the hell #S34.. give me a heart attack will ya!" #T52 said while trying to release himself off the grip.

"You remember the plan right?" #S34 asked him while letting him go.

"Yeah yeah, we're going in in absolute silent.. Tie him so he can't move or speak anymore then go back were we started, going into the portal without anyone knowing anything" he said with tedium in his voice like he heard the plan over a 100 times by now..

"Right.. Because this is not just somebody #T52.." #S34 said like he wanted inform him again how important this was..

"Yeah yeah he's 'the battle nexus champion ' greatest fighter in all the multivers -.-' can we get him already?" #T52 said while sneaking into the room..

"He better not ruin this" #S34 thought by himself while following his friend into the room..

#T52 P.O.V

I could hear my friend right behind me while I made my way to the bed were a seagreen turtle was sleeping in..

But I was just a litt'l to late before I saw a kind of furry hairball lying on the ground and accidentally steps on it's tail..

#S34 P.O.V

"What has that goob did now!?" I thought by myself when I saw a furry hairball jumped up an started hissing to #T52

"Klunk?" I heard the turtle say

With my night vision eyes I could see the turtel putting on his mask and then the night lamp on his table next to his bed..

I could see his eyes increase in fear when he saw us standing..

AAAAAAAHH! LEO! RAPH! DONNIIIIEE! HELP ME!

He yelled when I jumped on him an tight the rope to his hands while  
My friend did his legs..

"Well now I now where the letter T stands for into your name!" "For TROUBLE!" I sneered at #T52  
While covering the turtles mouth..

I could see in the corner from my eye that my friend gave me a death glare..  
But I didn't care there was only one thought calling in my head..  
"We had to get outta here!"

I could see the turtle eyes filled with fear while trying to fight back ... Not that I would do something different in his place .. I actually found it a kind a adorable..

but I shook the thoughts offa me and took the turtle into my arms..

"We have to get outta here before his brothers come!" I could hear say #T52

I was just about to tell him he was right untill i could hear a very angry voice speak behind me and my friend

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BRO!?

pleas R&R beacuse how more feedback I get how faster I am going to write


	3. Chapter 3: Introuder Alert

Uitschakelen voor: Engels

Disclaimer: I only own #S34 and #T52!  
The rest is from nick!

LEO's P.O.V

AAAAAAAHH! LEO! RAPH! DONNIIIIEE! HELP ME!

Immediately I jumped up "mikey needs my help!" shot trough my head and I grabbed my mask and my katanas and run as fast as my legs could carry me trough the door..

Once I was outside my bedroom I could hear a loud crash coming from Donnie's room..

I leapt into his room and saw Donnie lying on the floor with his bo staff between his legs..

"Don! you ok bro? " I asked with worry in my voice..

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" he said while getting back onto his feeds

DONNIE's P.O.V

I had react just a little bit to fast and had fall..  
Of corse overprotective brother leo was as soon as it happened by my side..

"Mikey.." I said with fear in my voice when I remembered the course off my fall.. and together with leo I leapt out the door heading to mikey's room  
Were raph already was..

My blood ran cold if I heard Raph screaming..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BRO!?"

RAPH P.O.V

If this bunch of wacko's think they can just walk into our home, tight my l'll bro up.. and then get away with it? Then there wrong..Oh they are sooo wrong!

I could sense the present of my 2 other brothers who had come stand beside me.. And just like me they wore not happy..  
NOT HAPPY AT ALL!

A low growl came out of my throat  
When I saw my baby bro into those lizard arms..

And nothing would make me more happy then beat the shit out of those big lizards for sneeking into our home, ambush my family and most of all.. hurting Mikey!

"What is the meaning of this!?" I could hear Leo hissing angry at the intruders..

"Isn't that obvious?" I heard the yellow lizard say while he gave Mikey to his blue twin who had obvious difficulties with holding him..  
Because Mikey was struggling like crazy.. It made me even more angry..

"We are here to steal your little brother from you" he said with his smile even bigger and scarier than before..  
I could see that Mikey was scared by the thought of leaving us..

And I only kept being angier and angrier.. If they hadn't my lil' bro then they would be dead by now..

"If you think that we would just give our baby bro away, then your nuts!" I could hear donnie scream next to me.

"Then its a good thing I came prepared" the yellow one said evily

MIKEY's P.O.V

I stared in horror when that big lizard thing took 3 small blue energy balls and threw them to the ground..

As soon as they hit the ground..  
I saw all my big brothers each stuck into an force field made out of blue rings..

Immediately I began struggling even more.. I wanted to help my bro's but this blue lizard just won't let me go..

I saw my brothers struggling like crazy to break the force field.. But it was no use..  
Also my brothers wore screaming at the 2 lizards but I could not make out what..

"Good thing those things are soundproof on the inside" The yellow one said while smirking to his blue twin.. Who smirked back.

"Hey turtles the more you struggle the tighter it will become.. Just letting you now" the yellow one said with an evil voice..  
And I could see he was right.. And that scared me... a lot

Leo and Donnie had stopped but wore still yelling at the lizards..  
But Raph was still struggling and I saw his force field become smaller and smaller..

How I wish to tell him to stop struggling!

"I need to do something to stop him!" I thought.. So I did the only thing that I could do in my position..

#T52 P.O.V

"What just happened!?" shot trough my head when the turtle closed his eyes and fell limp into my claws..

Immediately I saw everyone's eyes on me and the turtle.. Even the red-banded turtle had stopped struggling and stared to me in shock..

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! " #S34 yelled to me while starring to the turtle..

" I..I... Didn't do anything I swear!"  
I tried to yell back but it sounded a little forced..

I could still see the turtles looking in shock with eyes sick with worry..

RAPH's P.O.V

My l'll bro... He lay so still... so ill so... NOT MIKEY.. and that scared me  
I even forgot struggling  
I felt sick.. Not just any sickness.  
Sick from worry..

These.. These..What ever they are would pay, OH JES THEY WOULD PAY!

Then I saw Mikey eyes open again..  
I gave a sigh in relief..

Then I saw how small my force field actually was in contrast with donnie's and leo's shield..

I reminded myself again what that yellow wacko told me and my bro's:

~ "Hey turtles the more you struggle the tighter it will become.. Just letting you now" ~

And then it hit me!  
Mikey wasn't really passing out.. He was acting! He was distracting me before I

...

"Mikey saved my life"

-  
End ch 3

Sooooow I like to hear what you guys think from the story so far ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Pack Up And Go

Omg tnx evrybody for all the sweet comments! I didn't now my storie was that 'awesome' like you guys say. But anyway really really tanks for reading my storie!  
I will update as soon if I can

emmelienxd xxx

I don't own TMNT kay?

-  
Mikey saved my life..

I could barly believe it.. Not that I tought he wouldn't be smart enough to come up with such a smart plan..  
But the fackt that I almost killed myself if mikey wasn't there..

And befor I knew it my green eyes wore connected with a pair of kristal blue one's..

there formed a small smile on my face and before I even noticed it I could hear myself "thank you" whispering..

I knew he couldn't hear me but the way he looked at me I knew he understanded me..

"SO WE THINK WE'RE SMART HUH!?"

Not a second later I could see my baby bro being held up by his throat and pushed against the wall.

White anger shot trough my body..  
I never had feld so much urge to kill someone.. and still most preferably those 2 over there!

**DONNIE's P.O.V**

For the first time in life I really wanted to acctually kill someone!  
And with someone I mean that freak who was FREAKING choking my little brother!

"STOP! LET HIM GO!" I yelled as hard as I could.. but it was no use..

_**HOW DARE THEY HURT MY LITTLE BRO!**_

And I wasn't the only one who was thinking about it that way..  
I never had seen my elder brothers so angry as on this moment..

Finally he let mikey go..  
mikey had obvious difficulds with breathing.. what wasn't weird after being pickt up like that..

I finally felt how raph must be feeling when he was hot-headed again..

"Okay we have what we came for.. lets go!" #S34 said while picking mikey up..

This time it wasn't angry that made us scream.. It was fear...

Fear to lose or baby bro forever..  
Who nows where they could take him to.. and what they would do to him..

Mayby they would holding him captive or they could torture him..  
or worse... what if they...

No! I refused to think like that..

"#T52! Take his belt, knee and elbow pads and his weapons with you!" #S34 yelled while he brought mikey into the dojo..

A confused look was formed on my face.. and I wasn't the only turtle with such a face "What does they want with mikey's ninja equipment?" Shot trough my head while the blue lizard gathered mikey's stuff and put it together in a bag..

If the looks I gave this '#T52' guy  
could be deadly.. He would be in his grave right now.

But then he stopped and looked at us with his grin bigger then befor.. And  
I didn't feel good about it..

"Hey #S34!" He yelled

"Yeah?" I could hear #S34 yell in response..

"I've got a little idea"

_~ silence ~_

"Is it an evil idea?" #S34 responded back..

"Very" he resonded and looked right into my eyes..

"Well then, lets hear it out" #S34 said while walking into the room..

"What if we make the turtles witnesses of their baby bro's kidnapping" #T52 said..

"#T52!" #S34 said sharp..

"If you mean with that plan that we are going to show them: us leaving with there 'baby bro' nowing they could do nothing more than starring.."

#T52 nodded

"Thats an incredible mean and dishonorable idea!"

#T52 looked at his yellow twin with an confused look..

"And that is why...were going to do it for chure" #S34 said with an evil smirk on his face  
**  
LEO's P.O.V**

My eyes shot open in horror.. Nowing my little brother is going to be taken away from me is allready worse enough!  
Now they wanne show me so I can always remember how I failed to protect my baby brother!?

"I'm never going to live this down" I whisperd

I know my brothers always hates it when something happend to one of them and then I blame myself  
for not be able to protect them from whatever had happend..

But this...I mean I can't do nothing..  
or I kill myself with struggling..  
And that while mikey is in great danger!

What kind off big brother am I?

The yellow lizard put me and my remaning bro's into the dojo  
I could see that mikey was setteld down.. still tight up and with fear in his eyes..

Then I felt the anger come up in me again.. I screamd at the lizards for letting him go..

As kids mikey never liked it to be alone. And I made shure of it he never had to be alone.. But I knew they weren't here for me so the chance is little they would take me with them.. So I could comfort mikey a little... that I could say to him that I will be with him all the time..

I could only wich it would happen that way..

My toughts were stopped when I looked at splinters room.. It was still dark in there.. I became a little worried about master splinter

Normally he's the first one to wake up by noise..  
Hasn't he heard mikey screaming for help?

I saw my 2 younger brothers follow my glace and saw them confused looking at splinters room..

I glared at donnie but all he could do is lifting his shoulders up, showing me he had no clue..

I looked at raph but he had his focus on mikey again..

How I hated to admit mikey was the most keeped-an-close-eye-on than the rest of my bro's

I had to look out for al 3 of my bro's while raph only had to do donnie and mikey.. While donnie kept an close eye on mikey..  
soo we all kept an eye onn mikey..  
We even had an special rule for protecting mikey..

Wich reminds me were not doing it so good right now..

I was riped of my tougths when I could see the blue lizard pickt something from under his belt..

-  
End ch 4

R&R pleas ^^


	5. Chapter 5: A Sad Goodbye

Heyo my beloved readers!  
wow I am sooo glad you all like the storie! I was amazed by how many nice reactions wore giving on the storie so I decided to make this little ch fast an I promise to make the next one so fast as possible! Sooo ENJOY!

(Ps for the reader who doesn't now what happend to splinter I suggest you better read ch 1 again ;p)

I don't own tmnt but I do own #S34 and #T52

-  
"What is that?" I asked myself when the blue lizart held up some kind of kristal..

"Ready to go champion?" The yellow one said while picking up my l'll bro..

And one's again that yellow freak was making me want to dug in his skull with my bo staff..

"Don't worry turtles I will be very nice to your little brother.." He said with a voice that sounded so fake it was almost a crime..

He standed right in front of me and if it wasn't all bad enough he started to stroke my little brothers forehead..

That. Did. It.

**MIKEY's P.O.V**

"Is this guy...stroking me?" I tought when I felt big claws rubbing my head..

I looked up and saw my brothers staring to him first in shock but then...

There faces changed from pure shock to murderous glances.

"I think this guy must have the death wish.. or he is seriusly sick in the head" I tought while looking at him in disbelief..

"The portal is ready to go #S34"  
#T52 said while smirking at him..

And then something snapped inside me..

"THESE LIZARDS WANT TO TAKE ME AWAY TO AN OTHER DEMENSION?!"

I struggeld as hard and fast as I could but tight up and wrapped into 4 strong arms I had no chanse to escape..

"Open the portal #T52!"

Then the questions came "what is accually going on here?", "who are those lizards and how did they found or lair?", "what does they want from me?" "Where are they wanne take me to?","And where is father? Why is he not here?"

By that last question I looked to my fathers room but evrything looked dark in there..

The lizard saw me starring at my fathers door..

"Oh is little turtle scared for what we have done to the old rat?" The lizard said while I felt sick from worry for sensei..

"If that rat is someone special to you turtles you better go check on him,  
Well at least if he didn't die already" #S34 said with an bitter voice

Great now I even felt more sick..  
And you deffinitly didn't have to be a pro lip reader to see my big brothers scream at him about what he had done with sensei..

Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere..

My eyes winded in fear when we came closer.. I turned my head around to see my brothers one's more mayby even the last time ever...

NO! I couldn't think like that.. my brothers will come rescue me...  
Hopefully

So there I was...  
looking at my 3 imprisoned brothers..

I could see my 2 eldest brothers with a face of anger and worry while donnie had more a face of worry and fear..

"Well a bad guy with a little bit good in him would have you got your  
bye-bye words buuuut... I am completly evil sooo... I don't think so.." #S34 said with an evil voice..

Suddenly my eyes wore lockt on leo's eyes.. I begged him to help me..

He put his left hand against the force field and closed his eyes..

I could feel a familiar feeling come to me. it was warm and inviting and then I understanded that leo was trying to connect me with meditation.  
So I closed my eyes to..

Leo: _"Mikey... "_

Mikey: _"leo please you got to help me.. They want to take me away!"_

Leo: _"I know mikey I wich I could protect you! I really, really do!"_

Mikey: _"leo I am scared..what if I lose you guys forever!?"_

Leo: _"mikey I swear I will do anything to be with you don't worry.. nobody can keep us apart  
Were brothers I will never stop untill I found you.  
And donnie and raph will nether.."_

Mikey: _"tnx leo... I love you"_

Leo: _"I love you to mikey.. I love you soo damn much. Pleas don't give up"_

Mikey: _"I won't leo I will go onn untill the end.. For you guys.. Goodbye"  
_  
**LEO's P.O.V**

My eyes shot open when I saw on the last moment the yellow lizard going into the portal.. Together with my baby bro...

I lost my little bro...

End of ch 5

This was such an nice part to write! Hope you guys like it :)


	6. Chapter 6: Tears And Worry's

Hello my beloved readers here is ch 6

I don't own them (yet)

-  
LEO's P.O.V

As soon as the portal closed the force fields shut down... and one's again I felt the ground under my feets..

But I didn't care about it anymore.. I felt hot tears comming down from my eyes and collaspt to my knees..

I could see donnie do the same only he felt on his plastron en began sobbing.. I knew donnie felt terrible.. I mean mikey was his only little bro.  
He always felt a little special when mikey called him his big bro..

RAAAAGGH! DAMMIT!

I looked to my right and see raph standing up with his fist in the wall.. His fist was bleeding while tears wore running down his cheeks..

With all my strength I got up and waddled still with tears in my eyes and a blurred view to my purple banded brother.. And bended next to him..

I lay a comforting hand on my little brothers shoulder, He looked up.  
I could see his face full of pain, fear and grief but most of all, he was heartbroken.. Mikey meant always so much for him.. he was his best friend..

I pulled him into a tight hug and he did the same I didn't know if I was the one who was shaking or it was donnie But I didn't give a shit about it..

"Leo.." I could hear raph whispering who was bending next to me and donnie.. I could see just the same expression as with donnie but with more hatred in it..

"We need to check on masta' splinta" he said..

I nodded rememering what those lizards had said and helped together with raph donnie to his feets.

We walked into the room and saw sensei lying on the ground what wasn't normal for master splinter, normally he wake's up befor somebody can come in..

DONNIE's P.O.V

I couldn't help but crie I felt so terrible.. first mikey gone and now splinter poisend.

I started to sheck sensei over with still tears in my eyes..

"Donnie what the shell is wrong with sensei? He isn't dead.. Is he?" I could hear raph ask with a voice who could any moment burst out in tears..

"No" I could hear myself say also very close to tears..  
but I didn't had any clue what they could have giving him..

"Guys I know this is gonne be difficult but sensei needs us right now we have to consentrate on master Splinter right now..  
And then were gonne search mikey.."

"Obvious leo speaking over there"  
I tought in myself..

I nodded I knew we didn't need a dead father too

I acctually tought raph was gonne complain but he stayed calm and nodded too.

"Leo... I dont know enything from this kind of poison let alone how to make the cure.. Well at least not in time, he is growing weak.." I said with fear in my voice.

"Leo what are we going to do?" I could hear raph ask..

"We need to take him to the battle nexus.. There they now a lot of more of poisens and maybe they now from wich demension those lizards are comming."

"Sounds like a good plan, but at 2 in the morning?" I asked..

"I make them help us" I could hear raph growling..

"Donnie you take some blankets for sensei to rest on also take his staff" I nodded..

"I am going to get the crayons..  
And raph, take care of your fist we don't need it infecked.." Leo said befor I left the room to get the blankets..

RAPH's P.O.V

We are now running to the place to make the portal..  
I took care of my fist but it still hurt.. Not as much if I miss mikey beacuse then I would die from pain...

"Oh mikey why you..." I tought while  
Juping on the next building

Donnie was sick with worry about mikey and splinter so much was clear.. Not that I wasn't or something its just.. just... aaaaggh I need some purple dragons to kill!

LEO's P.O.V

I was carring master splinter as carefull as I could

Soon we made the portal and go trough the portal..

THE HALL OF FAME

That was written on the wall above the door were we going trough.. As soon as we came in giochi appeared in front of us..

"Leonardo-san what is the course of youre visit ?"

"Giochi please we need the damio's help" I said while showing him splinter..

"It is an emergency.."

-  
End of ch 6

What will happen to splinter will he live or will he die ? Well you can read it in ch 8 beacuse in ch 7 will we see where mikey is..

let me now if you like it ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Starting The Trip

Hey sweeties sorry this ch 7 took me a while I don't really have a reason  
oh well just enjoy ^^

Ow jeah I own TMNT  
(okay jeah I dreamed that you got me.. chees 'disclaimers' am I right -.-)

MIKEY's P.O.V

Saying goodbye to Leo was one of the hardest things I ever did..

I can still hear him say...Oh wel.. Accually he didn't really say it but... Uch who cares..

'Pleas don't give up'

The words wore flowing trough my head.. Maybe that's the last sentence of one of my brothers to me..

NO! NO! NO! Yelled trough my mind when we wore just a small few yards away from the portal..

Then a flach surrounded me

And yup there I was.. sucked into an other demension with 2 never seen befor creatures from  
who-nows-where as there jailbird.. Or more likely jail-turtle..

Why does Leo never end up in these kind of situations!?

But something was wrong.. hey... Hold on a sec... We're..WE'RE FALLING!

"I would soo scream right now if this stupid tape wasn't covering my mouth" yelled trough my mind while I closed my eyes as hard as I could..

'THUNK'

"Wait? 'Thunk'!?" Shot trough my head "We must be landed"

Slowly I opend one of my eyes.. Soon my eyes became really big when I saw were I was landed..

"We are on a ship!?" I tought while I was settelt onto the ground and started looking around me..

"Welcome aboard champion.."the yellow lizard said with an evil smile while removing the tape from my mouth..

"Dude what is this all about!?" I yelled angrilly when the lizard puched me heading the rear of the ship, where there was a grid in the floor..

I looked down at the grid and swallowd deep.. Under the grid was some kind of dungeon and it didn't look very inviting to me..

I turned around to see the 2 lizards looking at me with an evil smile..

"Umh hey guys.. Can't we talk about this? I mean there has to be an other way no?.. " I said with fear in my voice..

"No champion no" the blue one said while opening the grid.. While the yellow one cut off my ropes and threw me in the dungeon..

I landed painfull on my knees and hands and tried to stand up.. While the grid was being locked..

The dungeon was not really big mayby 4 on 3 yards whithout the place counted where a shelf hang which was held up by 2 chains and the wall..The 4 walls were made of large blunt stones with green stuff between.. I didn't even want to know what that green stuff is..

"that thing is probably my bed for this trip.." I tought while looking at the shelf..

I looked up at the grid where my only bit of sunlight was comming trough and saw the 2 lizards looking down at me with an evil smile..

"And how's the room!?" The blue lizard yelled to me..

"Terrible.. just like you!" I yelled back

The grin from the blue lizard was gone and was replaced by an hatefull look..

"Just let him #T52" the yellow one said while sending the blue one (now nowed as #T52) away..

"Well champion I will let you a while.. I am going to callulate how long this trip is going to take, when I come back I will try to answer as many questions you will ask about all this.. And befor I forget my blue friend is a little hot-headed so behave a little will ya.." And with that the yellow lizard was gone as well..

"Okay... This doesn't look so good" I said while sitting on my 'bed'..

Then I felt how tired I accually was.. I mean at 2 A.M out of my bed wasn't so good for my health.. Even this shelf looked comftable at this moment..

"Maybe just a littl.. Little sl.. Sleep...zzzzzzz"

3 hours later

"Wake up little turtle" the yellow lizard said while looking down at me..

I opend my eyes and looked at the yellow lizard.. "What and who are you?" I asked him..

He chukeld a little.. "I am #S34 and my blue friend is #T52, me and my friend are 'ploreitres' "

"And why did you take me away?" I asked a little nervous..

"Becuse that's our job" he said like it was one of the normal things in life..

"Your job is to take me away!?" I said in disbelieve..

"In this case yes" he nodded "we also do a lot of other tings like: transport, abduct and murder" He said very calmly..

I swallowd by the last one 'murder'..

"Oh don't worry champion you are a little goldmine, I couldn't hurt my living treasure.. Now could I?"

"I am a.. goldmine!?" I asked in disbelieve.. Meanwhile I got neck pain to look up..

"Oh yes, Michelangelo isn't it?" He said..

I nodded "So were do you take me to?" I asked while rubbing my neck..

"Sorry I can't say to where and what you have to do over there.. but I can say that from here to there is in earth time about... A week at least" He said while starring at me..

He had dropped the evil smile.. That was a good thing becuse it really creeped me out..

"A hole week!?" I yelled "man this sucks.." I whined

"Only one question left" I said

"Hit it" he said

"If you can make portals why do you have to make them so darn long from where I should go?" I asked

"Haha well little one" he said " becuse we now your brothers are pretty smart and could figure out what the coordinates are and go after us, but if they fall into the sea with at least 4 days no land I do not think they are going to make it.."

I felt like my hole world was spinning around me and let me settelt myself down on my 'bed'.. "Oh no.." I whisperd

"Hmm..." He said while he looked at me questionable.

"What?" I asked..

"I really tought you should have asked what we had done to that old rat by now" he said back with that irritating smile on his face..

By all what had happend I had totaly forget about sensei..

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER!?" I yelled while jumping back to my feeds..

"Was that you're father?" He asked in disbelief.. "You don't look like him"

"I'm adopted! Now what have you done with him!?" I hissed at the lizard

"Ow... That explains a lot. Oh well not much accually just poisend with an very dangerous poison..I shure hope your planet has the right things for the cure" he said while evil smirking at me..

I gave him the most hateful glance I gave someone in my hole life and growld angrilly..

"Well it was fun but I gotta go.." He said while walking away "oh and enjoy the trip michelangelo!"

"Now you still can" he whisperd evil

End ch 7

R&R pleas ^^


	8. Chapter 8: past and future

Hey guys befor scroling to the storie I would like you to know something..  
Like some of you may now my first language is not english (even not my second) but anyway I am not even +16 And I am learning my second year english in school by now so,... please have a little mercy on my spelling mistakes.. I am trying to make them as little as possible.. Pleas don't hate me for this ^^ oh well.. ENJOY!

I don't own tmnt (but I would like to)

(Warning: for sensitive girls keep a doctor close at hand, your heart might well melt by this ch ^^)

**LEO's P.O.V**

"It is an emergency.." I said with fear into my voice..

Giochi looked at splinter then back to me and then back to splinter "I will let the healer look at this immediately" he said while dissapearing..

I saw my younger brothers look at splinter with consern and fear.. But I knew that that wasn't the only thing they wore thinking at.. And me nether...

Not a second later the healer came in and lead us to the healers pavilion

Giochi suddenly apperead "I will let the damio knowing of your presence" I nodded and looked back at my master who was being looked over by the healer..

**DONNIE's P.O.V**

When Giochi came back, the Damio was with him.. We moved to the hall of past champions to talk, it littarly hurt to see mikey's image even if it was made out of stone.. But I had to remain strong.. For mikey's shake!

We had to tell him evrything what happend last night. About those stupid lizards, about them breaking in into our home, about sensei being poisend and the most difficuld part of..Mikey..Being taken away from us..

He was going to check if he could find anything about those lizards

Now we wore sitting into a nice room with a balcony looking over a magnificent view, but without mikey I didn't like it that much, nobody did actually..

First there wore only 3 beds but it felt so wrong that we asked to make it 4 not that it felt better..it just seemed more..right..

So there we are.. just me.. and my 2 older brothers.. Whithout my annoying, goofing around, incconent, lovely.. Little...bro..

"Seriusly had anything in this cosmos ever felt so wrong as the feeling I have right now!?" I tought while laying on my plastron on my bed, eyes fixed on the bed were Mikey SHOULD be laying right now..

Then I let the emotions come I couldn't hide it anymore.. I burried my head into my crossed arms where a sec back my chin was resting on.. I cried.. I couln't help it!

I MISSED MIKEY SO DAMN MUCH!

I cried my eyes out when I felt an comforting hand resting on my sholder..

**RAPH's P.O.V**

I see Donnie being comfort by Leo. I sighed and headid to my brothers and befor I knew it myself I had us wrapped into a tight grouphug.. But it didn't feel right, acctually evrything didn't feel right on this moment..

I felt so much urge to just smach my fist into that wall over there and smach the pain away, but I knew it wouldn't work like that. In fackt it would make ervything just way worse..and that wasn't something we wore waiting on right now..

Suddenly Gioshi appeard "gee give me a heart attack would ya" I sneered at Gioshi..

"Raph.." Leo hissed at me befor turning to Gioshi "I am sorry for my brother we're not really ourself without mikey.." Leo said "but pleas tell me,..do you have any news about our father or brother?"

"I appreciate your apology leonardo-san the kidnapping of your brother must be hard, but indeed I have news about both the situations of your family members" Gioshi said calm..  
"But I cannot say that both of them may speak in luck" he added to it..

"You mean like good news and bad news" donnie said unchure..

"In third earth vocabulary yes" He said calm.. (What by the way I couldn't understand how he could be so calm.. It really pissed me off..  
Big time.)

"Well start with bad" Donnie said with a sad smile..

"The 'lizards' you speak of who took the champion are not registered in the list of all creatures that will automaticly make it 10 times harder to find them.." Gioshi said simple

"Hey" I sneered at him " its called the list off all creatures! you would expect just a little bit that ALL CREATURES will be into that list! Together with the freaks who took my baby bro!"  
I yelled.. I felt like I had no control anymore but was soon stopped by Leo..

"Raph stop it immediatly!" Leo yelled "Master Damio and Gioshi are doing what they can and you are just going to disrespect them?!"

"I am going to get some frech air" I said while heading to the balcony..

**LEO's P.O.V**

I sigh.. one way I shared Raph's anger I would also like it much more to just kill those lizards and get Mikey back..  
"I am sorry for my brother its just.. " but I couldn't go any further it was just to much for a sec..

"Umh Gioshi.. Can the good news wait for a while we really need to go check on Raph" Donnie said with an sad smile..

"As you wich Donatello-san" Gioshi nodded and dissapeard..

"Lets go" I said to Donnie while puching the door to the balcony open

I saw Raph leaning with his hands on the railing of the balcony while sighing deep.. It was cold enough to see his breath.

"Can you imagine he's somewere up there?" Donnie said while sitting on the railing left to Raph and looked up to the stars.

"Not really" Raph said with an emotionless voice..

"We really f*ckt it up didn't we?" Donnie asked who was answered with 2 yeah's

"Remember or rule?" I said with an sad smile..

"You mean that one were we would proteckt mikey no matter what, even from each other..?" Donnie asked

"Yup thats the one"I said rememering the day the rule arose..

_~flachback 7 year old turtle tots~_

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean what if sensei-" Leo began

"Oh come on fearless, he won't know it and I really want to know what that sound is what we heard yesterday when we walked here with sensei.." Raph said with an annoyed tone.

"But sensei said we can't go!" Leo tryed again

"Oh come on, Mikey is even less scared than you!" Raph teased

"Raph's right Leo how bad can it be?" Donnie said

"You.. you shure Donnie?" Mikey asked while squising Donnie's hand tight..

"Yeah mikey don't worry" Donnie said while gently putting an arm around Mikey..

Mikey was just back from being sick so his brothers wore still a little overprotective about him..

They walked a little further

"Ow a 2 split..oh well lets split up" Raph said

"No! we always have to stay together!" Leo yelled

"Who said that?" Donnie asked

"Sensei did" Leo said while crossing his arms..

_"And there we go again, come on Leo don't be such a mother- umh.. Fathers child" Raph teased him_

Leo shot him an angry look and sighed "Fine but I'll go with Mikey!" Leo said out loud while pulling Mikey out of donnie's grip and brought his baby bro closer to him..

"Hey! I am already with Mikey! Donnie shot back and pulled Mikey back to him..

"Hey quit it I have to go with Mikey!" Raph yelled while pushing Don and Leo out of the way and took Mikey's hand..

"Ow yeah and why does it have to be you!?" Leo yelled pulling Mikey back to him..

"Beacuse that sound could be comming from a monster!" Raph said while placing his hands above his hips..

Mikey's eyes whined in fear..

"There is no such thing as a monster Raph!" Donnie said sharp

"And how do you know?" Raph teased back "and besides I am Mikey's personal monsterhunter so I will team up with Mikey!" Raph said sharp..

Mikey didn't hesitated a moment and walked over to Raph who had his hand already stretched out to him..

"Fine" Donnie grunted feeling bad to be separate from his little brother

Both teams took a side and went off.

"Its still not fair" Leo said jealous

"Yeah, just beacuse Mikey always goes to Raph when he thinks there is a monster doesn't make us a less good big brothers" Donnie said just as jealous as Leo..

"Ha the sound is becomming louder we've must be going the right way" Raph said cheerfull while Mikey followed close on his brothers heels..

"You're so quiet Mikey,evrything ok?" Raph asked while turning to mikey..

Mikey was just about to say that evrything was alright but his blue eyes became full of fear when he saw a big bulldog came out of the shadows..

"Mike whats wrong l'll bro!?" Raph asked him his voice full of worry..

"D-d-og!" Mikey yelled out while pointing to the big angry dog

Raph turend around and faced the dog..

"RUN!" Raph yelled while he took Mikey's hand and started running back down the sewer they had come from..

_While running Raph let go of Mikey's hand and after a while he couldn't hear the dog anymore.. But he kept on running until he Bumpt into something.._

"Leo? Donnie?" He asked while looking up to his bro's..

"Jeah its us.. the sound didn't come from or side.." Leo said dissapointed "And were are you going in such a hurry?" He asked while pulling Raph up..

"The sound came from a big dog! A bulldog I guess.." Raph said

"A bulldog!?" Donnie yelled "those are very dangerous!"

"That why we wore running genius" Raph said annoyed

"We!? Raph you are alone" Leo pointed out..

"What are you talking about? Mikey is right behind me!" Raph said while he looked behind him.. But mikey was nowhere to be seen..

"What!?.. Bu-but.. HOW!? He was right behind me!" Raph said panicky.

"Raph.. You're not saying he could be with that dog.. Right?" Donnie asked..

"I-I don't know" Raph whisperd with his voice full of worry..

"RAPH!" His 2 brothers yelled.

"Mikey still don't have back all his strengh! That's why we had to keep an close eye on him!" Donnie yelled

"He never could be fast enough to beat a BULLDOG!" Leo yelled angrily

"We have to go and quick!" Donie yelled heading to the place his little bro was last seen..

"Here did we see that dog" Raph said as worried as could be..

"Look over here!" Leo yelled a little further..

What they saw there felt like a eating a blok ice..

A big dog was with his back to them trying to chew on something that looked like a green shell..

"MIKE- humphf.."

The dog looked up but soon focused himself one's again on his new toy

"What the shell Leo?" Raph asked angrily who had just puched Leo's hand from his mouth

"We have to make a plan" Leo said while inspecting his surroundings for anything that could be usefull..

Suddenly he looked at a few rusty pipelines on the sealing just a few meters back where a large _stone was lying on.._

"I've got an idea"

"HEY YOU!" Raph yelled out

The dog shot up with Mikey's shell in his beak, growling loud showing no fear..

"YEAH I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU BIG UGLY EXUSE FOR FLEA BAG!"

This time the dog let Mikey fall and growld even more angrily then befor, giving the turtle one last chanse to escape..

Raph wiched he could get by mikey's side but that would blow up the plan so he remaind strong and stayed on his place..

The dog growld one's more befor a little stone smached into his eye.. (Wonder where that came from ;p )

Now the bulldog was really pissed off and headdid with much speed to Raph..

"NOW!" a voice came from the pipelines and directly the big stone landed on the dog's head..

The dog lay unresponsive on the cold ground but was still breathing..

"Mikey!" 3 voices screamed if they ruched to the shell..

Donnie carefully pickt up the shell and started rubbing gently little cirkels on the back of the shell just like he did when Mikey was scared..

"Mikey come on out, its me.. Donnie" Donnie said gently still rubbing cirkles on Mikey's back..

"..Donnie..?" A quiet voice not louder then a whimper came out of the shell..

"Hey mike please come out " Raph tryed to sound as gentle as he could..

"Raphie!" The voice said now a little louder.. And soon Mikey came out of his shell..

The 3 brothers startled at the sight of their little brother.. Mikey was covered with crabs and cuts and blood was covering his body..

"Give me your mask's" Donnie orderd his 2 older brothers while removing his own.. Who he used to cover Mikey's worst injured wound's"

"We have to carry him home" Donnie said while looking over to his older brothers still kneeling next to Mikey..

"I will!" Raph said quick and scooped Mikey up bride style.. Mikey direcktly snuggled closer to his big brother for warmth and protection.

And so they completed the way back to the lair..

_But that day after returning home the 3 oldest brothers had made a special rule for proteckting_ _Mikey, even from each other if it had to, and they made shure of it that no matter what, the rule stayed..  
Forever._

~end flachback~

"Yup I've never saw sensei so mad as that time in my hole life " Raph joked out, still smiling at the memory that Mikey felt save with him..

"Yeah he shure was mad" I said with an sad smile..

"Yeah.. Hey I am shure we'll find Mikey back. But lets get inside its much warmer there.." Donnie said heading for the door.. Soon followd by Raph and Leo..

Soon they lay on there bed thinking of beautiful memories of Mikey..

'Nock Nock'

"Do we expect someone?" I asked

"Not that I know, Gioshi or the Damio would just appear" Donnie said..

"Yeah tell me about it.." Raph muttered.

I walked to the door and opend it..

"Hello my dear friends" a robot-voice spoke up

"Professor Hunycutt (P.H)!?" Donnie asked in disbelieve

"Yes my friends, I have heard the news about Michelangelo and came as soon as I could.. I am so sorry for you all but I am happy to tell you that all Utroms and me will help for the search" P.H said..

"Professor.. Thank you so much this really means a lot to us" I said

"Oh it is the last thing we can do,as we speak the Utroms are bussy with inspecting all demesions and worlds we can reach.." P.H spoke up

"And they are not the only one's" a samurai rabbit said who was standing just into the doorway..

"Usagi-san!" I said as he got closer

"It is good to see you as well Leonardo-san and of corse you to donnatello and raphael-san.." Usagi said while bowing..

"And just as your friend, on or world and neighbouring worlds they are looking for michelangelo-san and will not stop until he is back" Usagi said with an gentle smile..

"And rather we" an other voice came out of the doorway..

"Tracsimus You to?" Raph said in disbelieve for so much help..

"Naturally Raphael, after what you 4 have done for the triceritons is this the perfeckt opportunity to make it up..besides that's what friends for isn't it.." Tracsimus said with a grin..

I could see my 2 other bro's look in disbelieve and joy, we all knew how more help we could get, the sooner I could hold my baby bro back in my arms.. where he belong..

"I-I can't thank you guys enough" I said..

"It is nothing leonardo-san, now you better should take some rest tomorrow will be a hard day.." Usagi said while headding to the door..

"Mister Usagi is right my friends tomorrow we will continue with or search" P.H said and followd Usagi out of the room..

**RAPH's P.O.V**

As soon as Tracsimus had leaved I felt me and my bro's grinning widely at each other.. We had so much support now and I felt a lot closer on finding mikey.. I can't wait to have my baby bro back in my arm's..

"...mikey" I tought while I crawled into bed with my hands behind my head, eyes fixed on the ceiling..

I sighed.. I wanted my little bro so much right now.. But my toughts were ripped when I heard a sound..

'Nock nock'

I saw my other brothers sitting up and looking confused at the door..

"Umh maybe they forgot something" Donnie guessed while standing up..

"What should they have forgotten!?" I asked annoyed.. Following Donnie's example

"We will soon enough see who it is" Leo said while opening the door..

All or eyes whinded if we saw who was in the doorway..

-  
End ch 8

Wow this storie shure took me a while but at least! it is compleet! ^^  
I am so proud of myself right now ;p  
And for my loyal reader who would like it very much to hear the the story of the rule for proteckting of Mikey.. TADAAM! ^ ^ You're welcome ;)


	9. Chapter 9: travel rules

Hey sweeties ch 9 at your service..

I don't own them disclaimer !.!

-  
In the meantime Mikey had ranked the stones in his dungeon from gross to grossest..

"Man I am going to die from boredom in here, is that what they want!? Torture me? Because if its not, they seriously have to give me something to do!" The last part he tried to yell as hard as he could but it was no offence.. He was stuck, he was hungry and worst of all he was bored!

And it was becomming dark.. Mikey never liked the dark.. and especially if he is alone in a scary dungeon..

"Man isn't life just great" Mikey mumbled in himself "I have no idea where I am, where I am going, and what I have to do when I will arive, I am so bored and hungry, my brothers will be worried and blame theirself, sensei is poisend and could be dieing FOR GODS SHAKE!" Mikey yelled.. He could feel a single tear falling from his eye..

"Hello champion" Mikey looked above him and saw #T52 smile at him..

"Drop the smile already you smurf" Mikey teased at him..

"I do not know what this 'smurf' of yours is but I feel like I'm being insulted" #T52 said back..

"Wow, you figerd that out all by yourself, or did your little yellow buddy helped you with that" Mikey teased back..

"You know turtle if it wore me, you would be in your grave ri-"  
"BUT IT IS NOT AT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" A loud and angry voice came behind #T52..

"Umh.. #S34..I was just-" #T52 tried to explain but was soon interupted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not come anymore by the champion untill you learned to control your themper!" #S34 shot angy at him..

"But he was-!" #T52 tried again

"He is more worth than 100 times this hole schip so I better not find one scratch on him do you understand!?"

"But-"

"Go!"

"Yeah smurf listen to your mommy" Mikey yelled after him with a wide grin..

#T52 made his hands to fists and looked with eyes full of hate to Mikey

"Leave..now" #S34 said pointing away from the grid..

#T52 walked away and #S34 looked back at Mikey

"Heh heh... Sooow.." Mikey said with an forced smile..

"Listen carefully champion.. you are much worth thats a fackt, but that doesn't make you 'safe' for any reason i've got enough idea's to make you suffer as much as I prefere without killing you so I would be a very, very nice turtle..got it Michelangelo?"

Mikey didn't know if it was his commanding voice or his angry expression.. But all mikey could do was nodding and as much if he would like it a very strange reason made him so he couldn't look away..

"Good" #S34 suddenly said happly back with an annoying grin on his face..

"So champion guess what I got for you?" #S34 said smiling

"Umh... A ride back home? A way to escape? My brothers? Some comics for amusement? Umh... At least some food?" Mikey asked hopefully..

"Umh let me see.. No,..no,..no,..  
I have no idea what a comic is so no, and your get your food soon enough so... no that isn't it.." #S34 said while kneeling befor the grid and took some kind of green flying ball..

"Well..umh..What is it?" Mikey asked with an scared voice.. He rememerd himself the last time he saw such a ball his brothers wore in great trouble Only this ball was bigger.. Much bigger..and he was green..transparent green..

"You'll see" #S34 said while placing a sack into the green bubble who didn't spat open like you would expect.. He also placed a empty Paraffin lamp in it.. He carefully put it on the grid but the ball just sank through the grid..

Mikey stared with open mouth when the ball stopped sinking and flyed in front of him..

Mikey swallowd and looked above but the yellow lizard was gone..

he looked again at the flying ball first he reached one hand soon that became two and puched them into the ball.. "Okay so far so good" mikey mumbled and took the sack and the lamp out of the ball.. One's there was nothing in the ball anymore the ball burst into nothing..

He took a look at the lamp because it was becomming dark very quickly but there was no candle or throttle trigger in it so he could not turn it on..

Mikey sighed and put down the lamp on his shelf "maybe there is someting in the sack for the lamp" he tought quickly and took the sack in both hands.. The sack was big but not heavy..

"Okay here go's nothing" mikey said while opening the sack and put a hand in it.. "Pleas don't bite, pleas don't bite" he whisperd while putting his hand deeper into the sack.. He felt something soft.. He pulled out an soft black blanket just big enough to cover him..

A soft smile played on his face as he trew the blanket around him..he welcomed the warmth as a good friend and brought the blanket closer to him..

"Lets hope the rest is just as good" Mikey tought in himself while puting his hand back into the sack..

"Something pluffy?" He tought  
"Wait a sec" he whisperd while pulling out a round black pillow..  
His smile became bigger "well at least it will be some comfort" he spoke in himself..

Next thing Mikey knew he had his belt and his knee and elbow pads back.. "Daddy missed you so much" he said while he fastens his equipment..

He looked into the sac but didn't see anything.. "Pff what was I thinking like they would give my nunchuks" he mumbled while trowing away the sack..

'TONK'

"A sack don't make that kind of sound" mikey said looking surprised at the bag who was now at the other side of the dungeon..

Slowly he got closer and kneeled befor the sack.. He sent his hand one's more into the sack..

"?!" Mikey looked very weird at a little grey ball in his hand.. "Okaay" Mikey said while standing up and settled himself down at his shelf where now the blanket and the pillow wore lying on..

"What is this little thingy here?" Mikey said to himself..

"That's a energy ball for light you have to put it on and put it into your Paraffin lamp" a voice came above him..

Mikey looked up and saw one's more the yellow lizard..

"Umh and how do I put it on?" But suddenly it started to give a bright light that was just strong enough to light up the dungeon..

"Like you can see it reacts on the words 'on/off' from who the closesd is to him" #S34 said with an wide smile..

Mikey looked at the strange ball but suddenly he let it fall..

"AAAW! DAMMIT!" Mikey yelled..

"Yea maybe I should have mention it it can grow very hot" #S34 laughed hard..

"GEE YOU THINK!?" Mikey yelled out while he waved his hands to achieve coolness..

"you are very amusing Michelango very amusing.., its a waste we can't keep you" #S34 said with a small laugh

"Ow har-dy-har" Mikey said with angry voice while scooping up the ball and put it into the empty Paraffin lamp..

Suddenly #S34 took an other green ball and put some kind of box in it together with 2 eat sticks and again it sank to the bottom and stopped in front of mikey..

"Noodels?" Mikey asked when he could see the box and took it out of the bubble..

"I see you already know or kind of food" #S34 said while standing up

"Umh yeah we eat that back at my world to" mikey said while taking a first bite..

"Hmm intresting.. Well it is late sweet dreams champion" #S34 said with an annoying smile.. And leaved mikey to himself

Afther Mikey eat his noodels he found himself lying on his shelf..

"Why me?" He mumbled in himself..

He reached to something in his belt and pulled out an plasticized picture of him and his brothers.. A lone tear came of his eyes he missed his brothers so much.. He turned the pickture and readed the little text who was written on the pic..

_'That's what I love about my brothers, they may tease me but I know that when it comes down to it, they will always be right here beside me.'_

Mikey could feel the tears steaming down his sheeks and cried himself asleep..waiting what morning would bring..

End ch 9

in the meantime feed the hurngy writer with nice reviews ^^ pleas


	10. Chapter 10: good news, bad news

Hello my beloved reader who is reading this at this very own moment! :) Ch 10 specially for you ^^  
(This will be a short ch sorry)

I own nothing

"FATHER!" 3 very happy voices were heard and they pulled the old rat into a tight hug..

"My sons it is good to see you all as well" the old rat spoke when he returnd the hug "but please can one of you tell me what I was doing into the healers pavilion? And where is Michelangelo? Is he not with you?"

"Umh.. Sensei there is happend a lot tonight" Raph began while sitting on his bed and looking at the ground..

Splinter looked at his sons with an confused look "then I suggest you start from the begin" he said calmy..

All three told them at their turn a piece of the storie..

"And so we ended up here" leo finished the storie with tears in his eyes..

Sensei stood also with tears in his eyes, his youngest precious son was simply kidnapped in his own house.. He couldn't think about how affraid he has to be on this moment.. "My poor Michelango" he whisperd while soft tears wore rolling down his cheeks..

"YA WANNE KNOW WHAT I THINK!?" Raph yelled suddenly "I WIL LET THOSE LIZARDS PAY FOR TAKING OUR BABY BRO!AND WON'T STOP SEARCHING UNTIL I FOUND HIM! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SMACH ALL THOSE DAMN PLANETS TO PEACES!

"Agreed" Master splinter said calmly "they made a big mistake messing with our family and when we found them we won't show any mercy"

"Wasn't planning on sensei" Raph said while spinnig his sais

Suddenly Gioshi and the Damio appeard..

"I see you already know of the good news" Gioshi said while looking at Splinter..  
"Yeah, the only good news we got today" Donnie said tears spilling from his eyes..

"My friend it is good to see you awake" The Damio said with a bow.. "It is good to see you as well my friend" Splinter said back with a bow "I have heard the news of Michelangelo and I am pleased to know you will help us.." Splinter said

"I will my friend, but first we need to go back to the place of happening, maybe we will find some remnants  
of the energy levels of the portal.." The Damio spoke up

"interesting, how does that happen?" Donnie asked in curiosity..

"Well donatello-san, if a portal opens it needs a certain amount of energy.. If we can figure out the quantity of that amount we can find the coordinates of the demension they have taking your brother to.." Gioshi said.

"Wel then what are we waiting for lets go already!" Raph said annoyed

When they are home Gioshi emmidiatly start searching for energy levels..

"Did you found some Gioshi?" Donnie asked hopefully

"A few Donatello-san but I am affraid with this low remnants it will take a lot longer to find out were they went to" Gioshi explaint

"So how long do you think it will take?" Leo asked

"I am counting maximum in earth vocabulary about a year.."

**LEO's P.O.V**

I felt like my heart missed a beat...  
A jear befor I could see my bro back!? This got to be a joke!** A SICK JOKE!**

_~Flachback 5 jear old turtle tots~_

_"Leo.."_

Leo: "Hey mikey... Mikey whats wrong? Have you been crying?"

Mikey: *nod*

Leo comes forward and put his hands on mikeys sholders.

Leo: "Is it Raph again? Do I have to kick his butt for you?"

Mikey: "no.. I had a mean dream"  
  
_Leo: "about what?"_

Fresh tears came out of mikey's eyes "A mean man wanted to take me away an-and.. nobody was there to stop him"

Leo placed his little brother into a hug "ssh its alright mikey..big brother wont let anything get you"

Mikey: "But leo wh- *sob* what if there is really somebody who wants me?"*sob*

Leo pickt both of mikeys hands "don't worry Mikey there is not somebody who wants to take you away.. And if there is someone then I will be always there to proteckt you!

Mikey: "al-always?"

Leo smiled gently at mikey: "always mikey.. Always"

~end flachback~  
  
"Gioshi pleas tell me this is a joke" I practical begged him to tell him that this all was a prank or something..

"I am afraid not leonardo-san I will go investigate the energie levels" and with that gioshi dissapeard

I stand there tears streaming down my face.. A loud crach took me out of my trance "Raph you really have to stop smaching your fist into the wall" I said calmly..

"Don't tell me what to do fearless" Raph growld while his fist began bleeding..

"Come on Raph *sigh* lets get a bandage for that" donnie said while headding to the infirmary..

I couldn't believe it.. No more Mikey for a hole jear.. When we wore little I promist him I would be his protecktor and look at me now.. I failled my youngest brother.. I am such a faillure...

End ch 10

Okay okay I know this is short but mikey needs to come next ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Thunder Fear

Haha great news! now I work with a new program who will automatically correct each misspelled word ^_^ so now you can enjoy without thinking: "And that's the seventh time she wrote that wrong" Isn't that great!? For me it is! But pleas don't suspect everything will be perfect OK?

so... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Day 3 in hell (boat)  
Place of being: unknown  
State: bored and alone  
habitat: a terrible dungeon  
Extra information: Its becoming darker so it will be almost evening..

"Uuugh! Why is it so boring in here!?" Mikey mumbled while ranking in the dungeon stones for the tenth time this day..

**BROOOM!**

"Oh no! You got to be kidding me.. Thunder really?" Mikey sighed while coming of his shelf and headed to the grid and stared to the air where big dark clouds hung..

"This is just great" Mikey said annoyed while rubbing his forehead but Mikey was ripped of his thoughts when he felt raindrops pattering against his body..

Quickly he headed back to his shelf where (fortunately) the grid not hung above.. He laid his cushion so he could use it to sit on it and bend his legs into lotus position and covert himself with the black blanket..

**BROOOM!  
**  
Mikey smiled and took the picture of his bro's back, he still knew perfectly his first time with the thunder:

_~flashback 6 year old turtle tots~_

Mikey and Donnie wore reading in the couch. Donnie had an book about 'the hearing of bats' while Mikey was more looking at the pictures of his latest comic Master Splinter had brought for him..  
_**  
BROOOM!**___

The light switched a few times and donnie looked up, when the lamp stopped switching Mikey wasn't anymore on his place..

"Mikey?" Donnie asked while standing up..

A soft whimper came from under the coffee table..

Donnie bend on his knees and hands and looked under the table where a little scared orange banded turtle was

_"Mikey what are you doing?" Donnie asked_

"Hiding" Mikey answered quietly

"For what?" But Donnie's words were interrupted by a loud sound..

_**BROOOM!**___

Donnie heard Mikey whimpers even more and Mikey looked terrified..

"Mikey are you scared for the thunder?" Donnie asked gently

Mikey nodded quickly and made himself even more smaller..

"Mikey, you don't have to be afraid for the thunder.. its just a sound vibration" Donnie said while showing a gentle smile..

"So it can't hurt me?" Mikey asked while poking his head from under the table..

"Nope it can do-" but one's again donnie was interrupted by the sound.

_**BROOOM!**___

As soon as the noise came Mikey flew in Donnie's arms, his head into Donnie's plastron.. Almost instinctively Donnie wrapped his arms around his trembling little bro..

"Wow this is new" donnie thought when he started to make little circles on Mikey's shell like he saw Leo do it when Mikey was scared..

It was true that when Mikey was scared he always could go to his big bro's but it was always Leo or Raph who had to comfort him..

Donnie just sat there with his little brother in his arms

"It actually feels kinda..Nice..wait.. what am I saying this feels so good!" Donnie thought when he hold Mikey closer to him..

Donnie felt a feeling that he never had felt before..He felt.. Responsibility.. and man did that feel good!

_**BROOOM!**___

Mikey (who had calmed down a little) was back to shivering and clammed himself closer to his purple banded brother..

Donnie felt just like he could punch the one who dared to made his baby bro so scared! But the thunder was just a sound vibration so he couldn't do much..

But he was getting knee pain to sit on the hard floor so he loosened the grip and climbed back on the couch..

Mikey who had just lost the protective arms around him looked a little hurt to his big brother.. But _soon there was a small smile on Mikey's face when he saw the protective arms stretched out to him one's again.. And climbed next to his big brother..  
__**  
BROOOM!**___

Mikey directly flew into Donnie's arms and laid his head in Donnie's neck..

"Ssshh its ok Mikey, I won't let the thunder hurt you" Donnie said his while resting his chin on Mikey's head..

"Really?" Mikey asked removing his head so a pear of crystal bleu eyes wore connected with a pair of chocolate brown ones..

"Of course Mikey" Donnie said while stroking Mikey's left cheek and smiling gently..  
_**  
BROOOM!**___

But this time Mikey wasn't scared anymore..

"Ha take that thunder! You can't hurt me because my big brother Donnie is gonna protect me!" Mikey yelled while looking above..

Donnie could feel his chest beam up with proud, his little brother called him his 'big brother' and his 'protector'.. He gently pulled Mikey back to him and allowed him to fall asleep in his arms..

But they didn't know that 3 other persons wore looking at the scene.. 2 of them had their arms crossed and a jealous look on their faces ..while the third and oldest person had a proud smile on his face..

And since that day Donnie was Mikey's personal comfort brother.. always when Mikey needed to talk or he didn't feel right he knew Donnie would be there for him..  
Always.

~end flashback~

Mikey smiled and cried at the same moment and gently rubbed the picture where Donnie was standing.. He could use some comfort right now..

**BROOOM!**

Mikey sighed deep and tucked the pic back into his belt.. It was still raining hard.. He also could use some exercise his legs wore beginning to sleep..

When he put down his legs he felt something definitely wrong..

'Splatch!'

"What the!?" Mikey's eyes increase when he saw what was happening: his dungeon was full of water from the rain! AND IT WAS STILL RAINING! The water was already by his knees..

"HEY! HELLO! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Mikey yelled as hard as he could while standing under the grid.. But it was no use the thunder and the rain overwhelmed his voice easily..

Soon the water was by his neck.. Now Mikey was starting to panic! "HELP ME PLEASE!" He cried as hard as he could..

The water was already by his chin when Mikey jumped and took the grid and pulled himself up.. It didn't matter much because even if he pulled himself up it still came up to his neck.. "PLEASE SOMEBODY!?" Mikey yelled.. But the water was already into his mouth..

"Okay this is it.." Mikey thought while breathing his last bit of air that he was be able to get.. Memories and people flashed trough his mind "I am sorry Leo I really tried holding on!" Mikey thought while putting his hand out of the grid for sending a last signal..

There appeared all black dots for his view and he loosed his grip on the grid..then it all went black..

#S34 P.O.V

"This storm can't win against me" I said while giving the the rudder a sharp left turn..

"Hey you're back, that was quick" I said while turning to #T52 who had strange enough a box noodles in his claws..

"Uh yeah the store room is just beneath us" #T52 said while eating

"No I mean from opening up the water drainage from de dungeon.." I said annoyed

I saw #T52 growing pale and he let his box fall..

"You did open the water draining I hope" I spoke up with a murderous gaze..

"Heh heh funny story" he tried to explain..

"Take over the rudder!" I yelled at him and sprinted as quick as I could to the grid..

When the grid was in view I just could see a green hand stretching out but when I arrived Michelangelo was not at the surface anymore.. I didn't hesitate a moment and unlocked the grid and dove into the water.. I could barely see him but as soon as I felt him I wrapped 2 arms around him and used my other 2 to clime out of the dungeon..

I felt an other arm pull me and champion out of the dungeon.. I fixed myself back on the champion who was now lying on his shell but he didn't breath.. Quickly I bend over him and started CPR..

Fortunately I had only to push five times before his eyes shot open.. instinctively he turned on his side and coughed all the water from his lungs..

Before I could do anything he started to take deep sharp breaths and looked at me with a blurred eyes.. A few seconds later he fell unconscious..

"Is he alive?" I heard #T52 ask..  
To tired to argue I just said "yeah"  
"He sure don't deserve it" #T52 said calmly like nothing had happen..

"You don't get it do you!?" I said furious while standing up bringing the champion in bride style.. "This is the key to a better life! If we get our money to deliver him we get so much money we don't have to hide anymore! We don't have to do someone else chores to get a little money! No sir because then we are so rich we even can buy a hole dimension!" I yelled to him

"Really?" He said in disbelief "is he so much worth?"

"What!? No I am just lying the whole time" I yelled sarcastic while heading to my cabin..

"Wait what are you going to do with him?" #T52 asked

"Trying to prevent him from dying, we don't know what this all could do with him" I yelled back "oh and make yourself useful and let out the water would ya!"

And with that I leapt into my cabin trying to figure out to keep the champion healthy because he started to feel warm..

End ch 11

Because the most of you like flashbacks I put one in it ^_^ hope you guys liked it! Not so much spelling errors huh *hero pose* next ch will be with the other turtles and how they react without Mikey so stand by ^.^


	12. Chapter 12: Brothers In Problems

Jeeej I'm back! My school starts back on 1 sept so I will work a little less on the story.. Sorry for that but don't panic I will end this story ^_^ you all have my word :) (the begin can be a little hard to understand at first :D)

So... ENJOY!

Yeah yeah nothing is mine -.-

_Raph growled soft when he pushed himself into a sitting position.. wondering why he was lying here in the first place.._

"Where the shell am I?" The place was all black, the only thing he could see was the ground he was lying on, but there wore no walls..

Suddenly he heard a very familiar laughter.. "MIKEY!?" Raph yelled while looking around him.. He knew it for sure.. that laugh belonged to his baby bro!

He kept looking until he saw his little orange banded brother standing, with a big goofy grin like only Mikey could pull one..

"Mikey..." Raph said with a small smile.. Mikey started laughing again and started running away from Raph. "Mikey... Wait up!" Raph yelled after him while trying to catch him up  
assured not to lose his brother for the second time..

"COME AND GET ME RAPHIE!" Mikey teased while looking over his shoulder still running..

Raph couldn't help but smile.. it was just like they wore back to kids..

Quickly 'the few yards' became a really great distance.. Raph was growing tired while Mikey was still energetic jumping and running around.. "Like trying to catch a inexhaustible ball of energy" Raph thought in himself..

Suddenly the ground started shaking.. And Mikey noticed it too "RAPH!" Mikey yelled while the ground started to break under him..  
"MIKEY!" Raph yelled finding a new source of energy and rushed to his little bro..

When Raph arrived there was a big fracture in the ground between them.. "Raph.." Mikey said sadly while looking at his big brother..

"Mikey..You need to jump.." Raph said stretching his arms to Mikey "don't worry I'll catch you!"

"But Raph, I will fall!" Mikey said panicky..

"I won't let you" Raph said reassuring.. "Mikey you trust me right?".. Mikey nodded.. "Mikey pleas you need to jump for me, I'll catch you..." Raph said trying to sound as gentle as he could..

Mikey took a few sharp breaths and stepped a few steps back ready to take a jump..

Mikey began to take a lead but before he could jump something grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him back..

_"WHAT THE!?" Raph yelled angrily when he saw who took his little bro's arm.. it wore the 2 lizards who they all hated.._

The lizards started laughing very hard and pulled Mikey to them..  
"RAHPIE HELP ME!" Mikey yelled stretching his free arm towards Raph..

"LEAVE MY BABY BRO ALONE OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Raph yelled grabbing to his sais, only to find out that they wore disappeared..

"If you want him so badly why don't you come and get him!?" The blue lizard teased while grabbing Mikey tighter..

Raph would... He DID wanted it so badly but something held him in his place..

"IF YOU HURT HIM ONLY A LITTLE BIT! I'LL KILL YA! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL KILL YA!" Raph yelled furiously

"Loud and clear big guy!" The yellow lizard yelled "But I think its a little late for that" and with that the 2 lizards disappeared together with Mikey..

"NOOOO!" Raph yelled and collapsed on his knees.. Tears streaming down his face.. "No he can't just... disappear" Raph thought in himself and stand back up and started searching..

_**RAPH's P.O.V**_

I didn't know if it wore seconds, minutes, or even hours I walked here in a place that had no end, but one thing I knew for sure.. My little bro was somewhere in here and I'll be damed if I didn't find him..

Suddenly I saw a green form covert in red lying on the hard ground unmoving and hardly breathing..

"No... GOD NO PLEASE!" I started running to the green form.. But it was like I thought... for my feeds lay my little bro..bleeding in so much fatal wounds.

I kneeled on my knees and lay him on my lap..one hand holding his head up the other holding his hand "Mikey pleas say something.. Anything.." I begged him.

"Raphie..." A soft voice came beneath me

"Mikey... Don't worry, I am here and I will let Don check on you.." But I could see something that I had hoped never to see... my baby bro dying in my arms.. And I was useless DAMIT!

"Ra- Raphie..Why?" He asked me with a soft voice..

"Mikey I am so sorry.. I should have protect you.." I said tears streaming down my cheeks..

"Why.. did you.. let it.. Happen.. don't ya.. love me.. anymore?" He asked while a little blood was coming out of his mouth..

"Mikey thinks I don't love him anymore!? Oh those damn lizards are soooo DEAD!" Yelled trough my head but I couldn't yell in front of Mikey

"Mikey.. I do love you, I love you more than anything, and I swear I would have done anything but.. I couldn't..." Fresh tears wore again building up in my eyes when I hugged him tighter "I love you so much" I whisperd closely

"Love.. You.. To Raphie.."  
Mikey whispered when he closed his eyes.. Forever.

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

Raph woke up in a jolt. He took time to calm himself down and sigh. He put his legs out of the bed and rubbed his forehead this was the 3 time in this 3 days he had this nightmare and each time its just seemed more realistic..

Raph headed to the bathroom and took a cold shower to 'wash the dream away' but it was no use, the memories flashed back in his mind..

**LEO'S P.O.V  
**  
I saw Raph come into the kitchen were I already was drinking tea "wow you look horrible" I said with a sad smile..

"Why thank you fearless" Raph snapped angrily but I showed my famous Tell-me-what's-wrong-or-I'll-get-it-out-of-you-my- own-way look.

"*sigh* I just had a nightmare nothing special" Raph said heading to the toaster

"You're not the only one Raph, care to talk about it?" I knew Raph was never a born talker but he really could use some comfort right now..

**RAPH'S P.O.V**

Normally I would have said 'no' like practically every time he asked but now... I could use a little talk..

"Well I was in some kinda black room with no walls and like.. all dark.. First I had like no idea were I was.. Then I heard Mikey laugh.. So yeah I searched a while you know.. Until I found him, and we... Well actually I had to catch him, donno why.. But you know Mikey with his inexhaustible amount of energy" I smirked but soon the smile was gone and I settled myself onto my chair..

After I finished the story Leo watched with big eyes in disbelieve..

"What!?" I snapped "It was just a nightmare no biggie"

"Raph... I had just the same nightmare"

I let the toast in my hand drop onto the table "ya ain't serious? are you Leo"

"Raph! how the f*ck can you think I will make a stupid joke about this!? This is serious! Our little bro is gone and I can do nothing more then meditate the hole day for totally nothing! Because I'm a big piece of failure and can do nothing right!" Leo yelled wile slamming his fists onto the table..

"Wow relax a little would ya, I am the hothead here we don't need another one, and you're no failure Leo. common you are Splinter junior right!?" I said while laying a hand on his shoulder..

"I-I'm sorry Raph its just.."

"You're worried sick about Mikey and think this is all you're fault because you couldn't protect him, besides you can't stand the pressure that he can be sick, in pain or even worse.." A voice spoke out of the doorway and I and Leo looked up to our purple banded bro.. I swear..sometimes he can scare the shit out of me with his I-know-prefect-how-you-think act..

"I guess we all think like that.. am I right Raph?"Donnie said with a sad smile while taking a small sip of his new cup of coffee.(See what I mean?)

"And when did you go to sleep?" I asked when I noticed his bags under his eyes..

"Oh.. I guess at 5 A.M"

"You do know its only 7 A.M, you really should take some 'serious sleep' Don" Leo said with his serious face..

"I did took some 'serious sleep' Leo... only not as long if I normal take" he mumbled while sitting on the table looking emotionless into his cup..

**LEO'S P.O.V**

"Why Don?" Raph suddenly asked..

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you get you're normal amount off sleep"

It looked like something snapped inside of Donnie

"WHY!? You seriously ask me why!?" Donnie yelled furiously "Raph! My ONLY BABY BRO is sucked to a world I don't know, or how long from here.. He's maybe already dead! You have no idea how hard me, P.H and the Utroms are working on scanning worlds and dimensions and I worry me sick about him! And I.. Have these.. Nightmares..that he dies in my arms"

Raph walked forwards and trapped Donnie into a hug who he returned "I-I am..Just..So worried.." he sobbed and I walked over and joined the hug

"Its ok Donnie, lets get you some sleep" and with that Raph helped me with tucking him in and I headed to Sensei to help with meditation while Raph called H.P to tell him Don will come some later..

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

_That afternoon_

Normally all turtles would go there own way: Leo and Sensei would go meditating and Donnie would go scanning dimensions while Raph trained for when they found the Lizards..

But now Sensei had giving Donnie a free day, of course he had disagreed.. But of course Sensei's word is law.. Now Raph had to keep an eye on him.. And Raph could only suggesting watching tv..

Tv person 1: "I will never leave you Mikeyla you're my best friend"

Tv person 2/Mikeyla: "I know Dean I know..."

Quickly Raph changed the channel and looked at Donnie who had tears in his eyes but tried to hide them.. "Don you okay buddy?" Raph asked gently

"How could I be Raph? my best friend is gone" donnie answered while bringing his knees to his lap..

"Don.. You do know Mikey sees me as his best friend right?" Raph said light annoyed..

Don's head shot up and raised his hairless eyebrows "I am pretty sure I am his best friend Raph.."

"Oh yeah Donnie? Whats makes you think that? The way you always talk to him like talking to a baby?" Raph shot back..

By that Don's eyes changed to white showing he was really angry "Oh at least I don't slam him 24/7!" Donnie yelled back

"TAKE THAT BACK DON!" Raph growled angrily..

"WHAT IF I DON'T!?"

Raph's eyes also changed to white and grabbed his sais.. "YA WANNE FIGHT FOR HIM!?"

Don also grabbed his bo staff "MAYBE I DO RAPH!"

"YOU KNOW YOU GONNE LOSE DON, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU! WHAT ALSO MAKES ME A BETTER PROTECTOR!" *dragon flip*

*defence* "YEAH BECAUSE YOU USE HIM AS YOUR DUMMIE! VERY PROTECTIVE RAPH!" *bo shot low*

*defence* "HE CAME FIRST TIME TO YOU AT 6 YEAR OLD AND JUST BECAUSE NOBODY OF 'THE BIG GOOD BRO'S' WERE THERE ON THAT TIME! FACE IT DON YOU'RE LAST CHOISE TO HIM! HE CAME TO ME AT THE AGE OF 3! *pinned Donnie down*

Don was stuck into his grip and looked eyes full of hate to Raph.. "Looks like I stroke a nerve" raph grinned evilly

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

End ch 12

Ohow O.o sorry for the fight please don't hurt me Don/Raph fans *hide*

Anyway I like to hear what you guys think so far (besides you always can tell me you're idea's maybe I'll use them) ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams And Truths

Hay ^_^ tnx you're reading this, it means a lot to me.. And yes as you can see now I make chapter titles.. And I really suck in doing it ._. ANYWAY... Stay enjoying it, kay ;)

I don't own ANYTHING!

PS: I made a mistake! This is day 4 that Mikey is gone!

Okay last time we finished with a cliffhanger were I got some nice ideas from readers soo its time to put them to use -.- concentrating and... Write!

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

"Nothing of your business fearless" Raph growled to Leo

"Well me and sensei need stillness to concentrate... and why exactly are u sitting on Donnie?"

"I am showing Donnie here that I am a much better big bro and best friend than he will ever be" Raph spatted rather to Donnie than to Leo..

Leo rubbed his 2 fingers frustrated on his forehead "does that have to happen by fighting?"

"Its nothing of your business!" Donnie spatted

"Yeah Leo unless you care to let me show you that I am even a better big bro than you are" Raph teased while getting off Donnie.

"I have no need at some fight to show I am his best bro Raph" Leo said back while walking back to the dojo..

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT MEAN!?" Raph yelled after him.

Leo stopped and sigh deep "that means Raph that I know I am his best big bro and don't need a fight to prove it.."

"Oh I see, why don't you just say you don't care about him and refuse to fight for him" Raph said back while crossing his arms..

With that Leo turned around back to facing Raph and took some big steps forward "I DO CARE ABOUT HIM! AND I WILL FIGHT FOR HIM BUT NOT WITH YOU!"

"REALLY FEARLESS? BECAUSE NOW I THINK YOU CARE JUST AS MUCH ABOUT MIKEY AS FOR HIS KIDNAPPERS!"

This made Leo's eyes go white and pushed Raph against the wall "Take that back" Leo hissed eyes filled with destruction..

"No" Raph hissed while pushing him of and took his sais.. While Leo took his katanas

"YAME!"

Immediately the 3 turtles stopped and kneeled in front of there sensei who had just came in.. There heads hanging in shame..

"It appear that something is bothering you my sons, especially you Raphael, pleas follow me to the dojo were you may explain" Donnie was just about to say something.. "No Donatello you may check the results of the planet after we finished discussing" Don made an short nod and followed Leo and Raph into the dojo..

"Now tell me my sons I know this hole 'fiasco' is hard but I can see that you three see or have seen something I did not"

"Well it is nothing you missed by being poisoned sensei but.. It appeared that these days that Mikey.. is being separate from us...we all be having the same nightmare" Leo explained

"Tell me my sons what is this nightmare about?"

They told the nightmare to Master Splinter who was with his back to Leo, Raph and Donnie as he rubbed his beard questionable..

"You think its some kinda message sensei?" Donnie asked curiously

"I would not say a message Donatello, rather some kind of summary"

"An summary masta'h?" Raph asked

"Yes you see my sons in the first part of this 'nightmare' Michelangelo is just his normal innocent and loving being.. in the part were there appeared a fracture.. refers to the part where you were separated, what was caused by these lizards you all know.." Sensei explained while stroking his beard still with his back to his sons..

"But sensei..." Leo started what made Master Splinter turn around "Mikey.. Died on the end..." Leo said barely above a whisper.. "Is he..."

"No my son I do not believe that Michelangelo is dead, but I do believe he is been in dead danger or maybe still is" Splinter said with an sad look

"Dead danger..." Don whispered

"It will be better if we sleep a night about this, go to bed my sons" Splinter ordered his oldest sons

All turtles walked depressed to their room.. Afraid about what had happened to their lill bro..

#Dreamworld#

Leo woke up into a bright place... "Wait a sec... Shouldn't this be all dark" Leo thought while standing up suddenly he heard a very small growl next to him..

"RAPH!?" Leo exclaimed when he saw the red banded turtle..

"Leo!? What are you doing in my dream!?"

"What are you 2 doing here?" A very familiar purple banded turtle suddenly said behind them..

"Donnie you too? What is going on here!?" Leo asked while helping Raph to his feeds

"I will answer that question my son" Master Splinter suddenly appeared in front of them..

"Sensei!?" The 3 of them exclaimed

"Yes my sons if you allow me I will explain this to you" the 3 turtles nodded waiting for an explanation  
"Well you see my sons this is a pastview It allows us to see a little part of the past of someone very close to us"

Before they could say something, the bright place started to blur together and before they even noticed it they wore on a ship where it was raining very hard but they couldn't feel it the rain just came trough them..

"Remember my sons wherever we are we weren't here when it happened so everything will just go like it it happened,we cannot change it we can only watch.." The 3 boys nodded

"But sensei why on a ship?" Raph asked

"I think we will know soon enough, listen!" Donnie answerd

"HEY! HELLO! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

"MIKEY!" The 3 brothers yelled and started running to the grid where the sound came from

"Baby bro" Donnie said with a sad smile when he saw Mikey looking above, but when he saw the water who was rising the smile faded as snow for the sun..

"Mikey can you hear me!?" Leo yelled also terrified about the rising water but Mikey just watched trough him

"Sensei we got to do something he will drown in there!" Raph yelled while stretching his hand to his little bro, but his hand just go trough Mikey

"I am afraid that there is nothing we can do Raphael, this is past"

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

All 4 had tears in the eyes feeling so useless..

The 3 bro's perked up when Mikey took the grid and tried to puch himself up..

"PLEASE SOMEBODY!?" He tried to yell but there already was water into their baby bro's mouth..

"Pl-lease" Mikey tried one last time and put his hand through the grid..

"MIKEY NO!, MICHELANGELO!" They all yelled when he went limp and started sinking

Trough all the tears they saw someone very unclear getting closer they all jumped up when they saw it was the yellow lizard with not so far away from him his blue twin..

"YOU" Raph growld and took his sais but when he did a fire-kick it just go trough him..

Without hesitation the lizard unlocked the grid and dove in the water to come back a little later to the surface with 2 arms around there 'baby' and lay him on his shell..

All 3 turtles gathered around there baby bro when Donnie experienced terrible news "He's not breathing!" Donnie yelled hysteric

As if he had heard Donnie the yellow lizard started giving Mikey CPR.. 1..2..3 the brothers blood started to boil when the lizard pushed his lips onto their baby bro's lips and started breathing into him 1..2.. Suddenly Mikey shot up and turned instinctively to his side and started couching up the water..

"YOU FREAKING LIZARD! I'LL TEACH YOU TO PUT YOURE DISGUSTING LIPS ON MY BABY BRO!" Raph yelled while trying to punch the lizard

"RAPH! Stop! its no use.." Leo said his head hanging in defeat..

Raph growled loud knowing Leo was right.. "Fine but promise me something"

"What?" Donnie asked

"When we found them I'll be the one to kill them" Raph answered while glaring to the lizards...

"I don't know if I can keep that promise Raph.." Leo said

"Is he alive?" They could here the blue one ask..

"Yeah"

Suddenly the ship started fading away "Sensei what is happening!?" Donnie yelled

"We are turning back to our time my sons"

All 3 yelled but soon they find themselves back each into their own bed tears in their eyes

**DONNIE'S P.O.V**

I woke up tears streaming down my face knowing what I just saw wasn't a stupid dream.. I put my hands on my eyes and cried..

the only thing I wanted was my baby bro close to me... feeling his warmth against my body, feeling his heartbeat strong and steady.. feeling his head and his warm breath in my neck.. He telling me it was all one big nightmare... knowing he is safe... I missed his laugh, his touch, his voice, his pranks ...Everything

I perked up when I heard crashing sounds from both the rooms next to my room.. Raph and Leo obviously had lost their at-least-not-completly-gone-good-tempered behaviour

'Pieep'

I looked at the machine who made the sound... The machine who printed the scan of the world I worked on..

Slowly I raised to my feeds and pushed myself to the machine... _'Did not found the requested person'_ was written on the paper "RAAAHG!" I yelled and kicked my worktable to the wall tears streaming down my face..

I stumbled back to my bed no longer want to continue living without my little bro and I cried myself in sleep were nightmares wore waiting to come to visit me..

End ch 13

Ooooowkeey ^.^ liked it!?  
Next ch will Mikey arrive ;) soooo... stay in touch


	14. Chapter 14: A way home?

Hello ^_^ I don't really know what to say... Anyway.. one of my beloved readers had asked me for some Mikey-butt-kicking action huh? Well he didn't really had the chance to prove he is the real Battle Nexus (twice) sooo especially for you I made a little 'fight' ;p the arrive will come next ^.^

I am getting tired of making disclaimers -.- I don't own them, is it really that hard to understand?

MIKEY'S P.O.V

Day 6 in hell (boat)  
Place of being: still unknown  
State: ill and unconscious  
habitat: into a cabin chained with ropes while lying into a hammock  
Extra information: unsuspectingly and unconscious for the expired three days.. (I am such badass ^.^ LOL)

"Uuuch... Why does I feel like that time I was ambushed by Raph after I painted his bike pink" I thought while opening my eyes and blinked a few times..

"Well would ya look at that.. Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up" the yellow lizard spatted while grinning evilly..

"W-hat.. Don't- tell.. Me y-you're.. The prins.." I croaked out sarcastically still feeling really bad, putting a small forced smile on my face..

"At least the bad humor is still intact" He said back turning around..

"You're just..jealous because..I HAVE humor.." I hissed trying to sit some straighter but my body had other plans with me. The lizard put up that freaky serious face again and walked towards me "I would keep that mouth shut Michelangelo" he hissed at me putting 2 strange glowing pills in my hand.. I swallowed deep and took a look at the pills.. "Uhh.. I can't take them" I answered.. "and why would that be?"

"Well uuuhh.. My brother..Donatello always told me never..to take pills from a stranger... Especially a from a for- armed one"

The Lizard only glared at me with an ice cold look.. "Eat or I'll eat you" he said waaaay to serious in my eyes.

I swallowed the pills down In one time and suddenly started to become really tired..

"Very good champion tomorrow morning we will arrive it will be the downfall from the battle nexus champion, mark my words Michelangelo...mark my words"

I even was to tired to be freaked out about that and not long after that exhausting took over me and I let myself fall into unconsciousness..

~6 hours later~

"Ooooww.. wait a sec... It doesn't hurt anymore.. well not as much as it used to" I discovered while trying to sit up.. But I was trapped with robe who was so tight that it cut lightly..

When I recovered a little I investigate the room, it didn't felt as horrible as the dungeon but it was still creeeeepy! "Ok enough mister nice turtle I HAVE to get out of here!" I said to myself while thinking of a plan out of here.

"wait that crystal! thats how they got me here, its got to be a way out!" I smirked in myself "Donnie would be so proud of me right now ^_^ " "owkay owkay stay focused Mikey umh... Wait I know again that yellow lizard (with NO humor) had those blue balls who can put you into a deadly forcefield.. In other words.. Avoid.. Aha the blue lizard! That freak who had the crystal!" I thought a while thinking about my plan until I figured it out completely "okay time for my incredible bite-avoid-knock-out-grab-crystal-and-return-home plan... I give it a better name later.."

I listend if nobody was approaching and turned back to the first step of my plan: 'bite' I swallowed deep and looked at the robes who wore really hurting "okay time to show my incredible biting skills..I am sorry mouth" I whispered and started biting in the robe..

After a few minutes my left hand was free and quickly my right was too and before I even noticed it I was standing again "and that's how you do it! yea!" I said happily making sure nobody but me could hear it.. "Now time for step 2 avoiding and knocking out" I smirked in myself while walking to the door surprised to found it open.. "Well this makes it easy"

I stepped a bit staggering on the deck it was pretty dark outside and it was raining.. "everything clear" a leo-like voice in my head told me.. I put my senses on edge "no sound, colour or smell can unfocuse the Mikester from- *sniff sniff* are those... Noodles!?" The moment I smelled noodles, my stomach started growling "not now" I hissed quietly, but I hadn't eat in three days what would you expect!?

I quickly dove in the shadows when I saw someone approaching and the smell became stronger.. Still pretty weakly I tried to stay concentrated but with no success my view became very unclear but I needed to remain strong, for my one shake!

"Go feed the champion" an imitated voice from the blue lizard obviously imitating the yellow one said "He has to be in a good state wen we arrive" the lizard came into the view and Mikey backend back deeper into the shadows..

"Ow I forgot to close the door last time.. Good thing #S34 didn't see that" the blue lizard said heading to the door..

"Yea lucky you" I thought while getting into a fighting pose preparing to give him a knock-out trap.

Before he could open the door I jumped up and hit him hard in the chest.. He flew back against the wall but was still conscious he growled painfully rubbing his head.. "Damn! That should have knocked him out!" Yelled trough my head getting into a defensive position..

"You!? But how?" He yelled furiously getting back on his feeds still a little caught off guard..

"Hey they don't call me champion for nothing!" I said smirking and gave him a rond-out fire kick sending him into the opposite wall..

"Okay thats it you stupid green reptile! Goldmine or not you are going to die!" #T52 said gritting his teeth together pulling out a little sword..

"Hey dude no fair!"

"Who cares greeny? lets dance!"

"'greeny'? Really!? how many braincells do you have to put one that one!" But I didn't had much time because I really had to avoid that sword coming right at my head! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

He quickly recovered and came with his sword above his head right at me.. I couldn't make him out very clear so I decided to avoid the attacks until I could see clear again.. But no use he suddenly went deep and hit me in the stomach with the handle..

I quickly rolled over out of reach and hissed painfully putting my hand were the blow had come..

"Hmm pathetic, I had expected better from you champion"

"I'LL SHOW YOU BETTER" I yelled furiously kicking his feeds under him grabbing the crystal and started running away as fast as I could "get back here turtle!" I could here him scream but like hell I would listen!

I ran as hard if I could but my view became blurry and my legs started giving out on me.. I knew he wasn't far behind me so it had to go fast.. I quickly took a better look at the crystal while still RUNNING FOR MY LIFE..

"Okay how in the world does this thingy work!?"

_"Destination please"_

"Ow like this.. Umm earth?"

_"unknown"_

"What do you mean unknown!? You transported me away from it 6 days ago!?"

_"Loading Destinations 6 days ago..."_

"LOADING!? I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME HERE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICED...AAGH STUPID CRYSTAL!"

_"Loading complete only destination: third earth 11 elebrions fastrer & 164 deprions selh"_

"Yeah yeah just open up!"

_"Loading"_

"LOADING?! OH COME ON! GIVE A TURTLE A BREAK WOULD YA!?"

I felt my legs growing weaker every second "okay okay Mikey keep you're head cool what can I do?"

~flashback 7 year old turtle tots~

It was training and the hole dojo was dark, filled with obstacles which served as hiding places..

"Mikey I see you!" Donnie's voice echoed trough the dojo

Leo, Raph and Mikey came out of their hiding spots and gathered in the middle while the lights turned back on

"And Mikey lost again, 6 time in a row who would have guessed?" Raph said sarcastically trowing his hands in the air

"Raphael" a strict voice yelled trough the dodjo

"I am sorry master but its true Mikey always lose in this exercise" Raph said..

"Raphael.. Not everybody is just as good in something than an other one will be, and as punishment you will do the dishes in Michelangelo's place tonight"

Raph growled a little by this

"Class dismissed you may go" and Splinter saw his 3 sons leaving the dojo two of them saying the second oldest that what he said wasn't very nice... Wait 3?

Splinter heard a small sniffle to his left were his youngest son was sitting, knees brought to his lap crying softly..

He kneeled in front of him.. whispering softly his name "Michelangelo what is wrong my son?"

"D-do you hate me now da-daddy?" Mikey whimpered softly

"Of course not my son" Splinter said assuring, bringing the little turtle to his lap "What brings you to this thought my son?"

"Y-you..sa-said that this ex-ex..exercise was.. Important to be.. A go-good ninja.. I am no good ninja sensei.." Mikey said tears streaming down his face

"Michelangelo you are a good ninja and you are just as good as your brothers"

"But sensei.. I am not as smart as Donnie so I can't figure out the best hiding spots or-or.. As tactical as leo so h-he knows at what time he has to find a new hiding p-place or as st- strong as Raphie so he can pull him up to be at the best spots.."

Splinter smiled gently at him and put two fingers under his chin causing him to look up into his "but you do have an other talent my son"

"What sensei?"

"Aren't you the fastest of your brothers Michelangelo?"

"I guess so sensei"

"Well then lets see how we can turn that into a strategy shall we?" Immediately Mikey's face lighted up..

~a small 2 hours later~

"Leonardo" the voice called out of the dojo..

Leo who had just finished watching TV came into the dojo "yes master?"

"Would you like to help us with an exercise?"

"Of course Sensei"

"Leonardo you will trying to spot Michelangelo during 5 minutes" the lights went out and Mikey hide himself..

Every time Mikey saw Leo looking in his direction he sprinted away and when Leo looked at Mikey's formal hiding place Mikey already had another one.. So the 5 minutes past and Leonardo was unable to spot Michelangelo..

"Yamé" Sensei called and the lights went on and Mikey came from his hiding place

"Wow Mikey that was amazing! How did you became so good!?" Leo yelled exultant

Mikey's cheeks went red and started giggling

"Leonardo please get Donatello" Leo did as he was told and soon the 3 turtles were told what they had to do..

"Sensei 2 vs 1 in 10 minutes time isn't that a little unfair? Donnie said looking unsure to Mikey..

"Don't worry Donnie, Mikey became like crazy good!" Leo exclaimed trowing his hands in the air showing how good he had become..

The 10 minutes had past and nether Donnie or Leo could spot Mikey. Mikey had come out his hiding place and was welcomed with 1 word coming from his purple banded brother: "wow..."

Soon Raph was called into the dojo..

"Me, Donnie and Leo all against Mikey?" He asked in disbelieve..

Splinter nodded

"With 15 minutes search time?"

Splinter nodded again

"Don't let you're defences down Raph, Mikey became crazy good!" Donnie exclaimed

"Whatever brainiac"

15 minutes passed and all 3 of them hadn't see Mikey until he came from his hiding spot.

Raph grumbled loud when he saw Mikey coming out of his place "you see Raph I told you he was good" Donnie said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder

"Yea Raph maybe you should go apology to someone" Leo said shoving Raph to Mikey..

Raph put a hand at the back of his head "yeah maybe I should... But you gotta get me first!" Raph yelled running off..

"GET HIM!" Leo yelled followed by Donnie both of them devastated to see the red banded turtle apology..

Splinter chuckled a little until he could feel 2 little arms plugged around him.. "Thanks for not giving up on me" Mikey whispered to his father and then run off after his brothers..

"And I never will Michelangelo..I never will.."

~end flashback~

Even if his view was blurry the memory was crystal clear "okay time to put our strategy to work Master"

#T52 P.O.V

"Unbelievable he's out for what? 3 day's and he can still run like an athlete.. he's undoubtedly the champion.. Not that I will amid of course =.=" I growled deep I knew he was up to something only I don't know what just jet.. "Why does #S34 never end up in these kind of situations? But I can't tell him this now or he'll never let me live this down.."

MIKEY'S P.O.V

"Mayday mayday legs are growing weak!" Yelled a voice trough my head "I can't give up yet! After all my work! Well actually I didn't came that far... And I only did the 'bite' plan good.. And why am I thinking to myself instead of searching for a hiding spot!?" Other voices wore calling trough my head.. Suddenly I saw the perfect spot.. I sprinted around a corner and jumped up so that I hang just against wall and the sealing from the covered part of the boat it took me a lot to hold me up but it was worth the risk.. I could see the blue lizard standing right under me.. I held my breath as good as possible and didn't make a noise..

I heard him mumble something about 'not be able to be far' but couldn't make it out very clear because my ears started to whiz I needed to give myself a break and fast! My head and all other parts.. practically begged him to move!

What looked like a year he finally decided to watch else were.. As soon as I was sure he was out of eye sight I jumped down and landed painfully on my side my limbs even refused to deductible a muscle by this..

With all my left over strength (what wasn't much) I dragged myself to the dark corner.. "It's pretty dark it must be evening if I don't get out here soon I will fall into my 'downfall'.. I breathed hard and quick I could almost hear My bro's tell me to calm down...Almost...

I quickly took the crystal "okay crystal how far are you?"

_"3%"_

"Only still 3% to go? sweet!"

_"4%"_

"Wait wut!? You mean after all that time I only got 4%!?"

_"4%"_

I snorted angrily "This could take forever! Soon it will be light then they will find me *yawn* for sure..I guess a little sleep is *yawn* de..sirable-e *yawn*zzzzzzzzzzz"

After a few hours I was woken up by a voice coming from my hands

"Crystal is now 100% and can be used"

End ch 14

Okay will Mikey make it home? See it in ch 15! Stay in touch ^^


	15. Chapter 15: deliverd

Hai ^_^ in this chapter there will be a lot to write about the new environment and some new 'figures' I'm not a pro writer so try to use a little fantasy when I try to explain things ;) I hope you will like it ^_^ enjoy please

Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

"Crystal is now 100% and can be used"

Mikey's eyes wore suddenly as big as pool balls 'He could go home!' And It wasn't even morning yet! He pushed the crystal to his lips and kissed it. His head overfloading with happiness..

"Okay baby give me one biiig portal riiight home!"

There came sparks out of the crystal and soon there appeared a portal 10 yards in front of him.. His smile brighter then ever before, even during the physical pain he felt.. He crawled on his feeds and prepared for a quick run before #T52 could spot him or the portal..

He started running as fast as he could but oddly enough it looked like he was running in slow motion.. His brain joyfully to the countdown

9 yards

8 yards

7 yards

By every step he took he could feel his spirit closer to his family's

6 yards

5 yards

4 ya- suddenly a blue form jumped up and pinned Mikey against the the ground "hey ouch!" By the suddenly force the crystal flew from his hands.. 2 pairs of eyes watched with horror when the Crystal bumped a few times and then was sucked up into the portal..

"NOOO! THE CRYSTAL!" #T52 yelled

"NOOO! THE PORTAL!" Mikey Yelled

"You. Green. Little. Shit!" #T52 yelled and pinned Mikey now fully against the floor.. Mikey now even in more pain let out a loud growl and with all his might he threw the lizard of him..

By the little 'flight' the sword flew from the lizards hand, Mikey quickly took his chance, grabbed the sword and settled himself into a defensive pose..

"You think you can defeat me!?" The blue lizard spotted "You know they say when you defeat the Champion you become the Champion" He smirked

"Then you will have to take my title away from my cold corpse" Mikey growled

"Maybe thats exactly what I'm gonna do" he smirked back and sprinted forward

Mikey still didn't had a clear view and on pure self-defence he closed his eyes and swept the sword at the lizard.

Mikey heard a scream and saw the lizard backed away hand on his cheek, when he took off his hand from his cheek, Mikey could see a large scar where a small amount of blood was dripping out off...

#T52 placed the tip of his fingers on the wound and took a look at the blood what was now spilled on his fingers "Oh no you didn't.." He hissed angrily

"Oh yes I did..." Mikey sneered

Within a second the lizard shot forward and knocked Mikey to the ground.. the lizard was literally sitting on him, his 2 lower arms holding Mikey's arms in place, his right arm above holding Mikey's throat just not tight enough to choke him, while his other hand was grabbing the sword from Mikey's hand..

"Not so brave now huh turtle?" he smirked.. Mikey could only glare at him

"I don't understand how in world you became champion I mean It wouldn't surprise me if that dragon who came into the battle nexus arena was one of you're tricks.. Is that it champion? Did you cheated? Was it that? was it on purpose that you have invited a dragon... to beat Klüh because you are to weak!? CHEATER!" He yelled

"I didn't cheat" Mikey was able to whispered hoarsely

"Of course" he said sarcastically "but I have to compliment you.. You are very tricky.. nobody sees your tricks trough huh?! Well news flash champion.. I DO!"

Mikey had more difficulties every breath..

"You're family should be despised with you as their brother and son probably that's the reason there not here for you, heck I don't even think they ever cared for you.. face it Champion there probably celebrating your loss right now"

Each word he spoke stung as a sharp knife right in Mikey's heart

"What's wrong champion? Can't take the truth?" He smirked evilly

Mikey didn't want to do anything more then shout at that stupid blue lizard that he was wrong! That his family loved him just as much as he loved them.. But when he opened his mouth there came nothing more out then a soft whimper..

He blue lizard chuckled a little and lifted the small sword above his head "don't worry I'll make your death very quick.. and thereby I'll do your family also a great pleasure"

Mikey watched with horror when the sword flew to him and closed his eyes for the final blow.. He waited

And waited...

And waited...

But nothing came...

Finally he opened his eyes and saw the blue lizard's arm being stopped by... "#S34! I uhh..I can explain..?"

But #S34 eyes wore full with fury and with one tug on #T52's arm #T52 flew of Mikey and crashed down a few yards away from them.. He scrambled back onto his feeds and ran away as hard as he could..

Mikey used his elbows and forearms so he could sit a little straight and looked with a scared look to #S34 who's eyes weren't as fury as they used to be... His face was more a mixture of much anger, surprise and a little bit.. wonderment

"I have no idea how Michelangelo but you seemed to surprise me every time again.."

Dark spots started dancing in front of Mikey's view and he saw the yellow lizard kneeling in front of him forcing him to open his mouth and pushed something in it.. Mikey knew what: 'a glow pill'

Mikey did like the thought of sleeping he was in so much pain... So he swallowed and with that let the darkness consume him..

A few hours later he awoke...he wasn't in pain anymore...

"those pills are true lifesavers, I'm gonna give Donnie a box of them ;p that will let him sleep before he can start on his 'late work hours' and his headaches will be all over" Mikey joked actually thinking his idea is not that bad...

He started giving his surroundings a little more attention.. Mikey knew perfectly where He was...

"Uuch the dungeon ... everything but the dungeon" he whined

A sudden smell came into Mikey's system and turned instinctively towards the smell source.. "Noodles! Oh good glacius!" Mikey chirped and started eating them..

"And how is it with my little goldmine?"

"#S34 just great" Mikey thought looking up towards the grid "Still better then you're friends ugly face" Mikey teased

"Yeah, ya got a point"

That earned a little smile from Mikey...

"Just come & saying we're almost arriving so try to stay calm a little the last hour would ya"

Before Mikey could answer, the lizard was gone..

"Alright then" Mikey sighed..

He settled himself on the shelf and rocked his feeds on the rate of the waves while thinking about his possible future..

After a small hour of doing totally NOTHING what drove him crazy by the way.. the ship finally docked.. And Mikey heard new sounds from everywhere.. He heard waves splashing against moored boats and in the distance he heard voices and shouts from creatures who wore probably working at the docks... Somehow he couldn't wait to see how it outside was.. He always was a curious turtle..

Suddenly he heard a new sound croaking wood.. that means someone is coming towards him.. WAIT A SEC SOMEONE REALLY BIG WAS APPROACHING! Eyes fixed on the grid he waited what creature would come.. THAT sound couldn't possibly come from a lizard!

Adrenaline ruched trough his veins when he heard it wasn't 1 creature but 2!

Mikey's mouth fell open when he saw the creatures standing above him.. They looked like big yeti's all big covered with pounds and pounds of hair but the weirdest part was that they wore equipped with what looked like armour what was used by the old romans.. you know with those metal skirts and gold caps with sometimes red feathers on the top..

"Uh... Hi?"

MIKEY'S P.O.V

"Sheeeeeeell! Those are roman yeti's! Wait why can't I move!? Oh shell oh shell I'm in shock nononono!" I tried to move but no muscle in my body flinched I was doomed to only watch, but I had to do something right?"

"Uh... Hi?" I whispered

" 'hi'.. really Mikey!? That's you're big entrance!? Uch never mind" I cursed myself in my head..

They growled something to each other and suddenly one of those yeti's held up a blowpipe.. "Uh oh" before I knew it there was a little dart sticking in my arm..

"I-I..don't feel so good.." Legs started giving out on me, arms didn't listen on commands anymore.. what did they do to me!?

The grid shot open and one of the yeti's jumped down and caught me under the armpits, to lift me up so the other one could take me out.. It was pretty weird my body had somehow fell limp but everything criteria my head worked perfectly.. Like I could see, speak or turn my head to the left or the right but the rest of the body wasn't responding..

The other yeti climbed next to me and I was being held up by the 2 yeti's, each holding one arm, my legs bungling under me..

I was caught in breathe when I could see where I was, it was in one word 'breathtaking', weird yes but 'breathtaking' the most..

It is one big island! you know the kind of that in the middle of the island is the highest point.. The structure of a mountain or a volcano, you could easily make out 3 parts: at the lower part of the "mountain" closely to the water is a small village what is build up with small houses and poorly maintained roads where so many kinds of creatures wore walking on..

If you walked upwards out of the city you came out by a large forrest full of scary pine trees, I didn't know if it wore really pine trees but in any case the trees looked awful sharp and dark.. not really a place for little dudes and dudettes

And then the last and most deterrent part was totally on the top of the 'island' there stood a big dark building surrounded by dead grass and by the looks of it, the building an arena.. An arena where big dark clouds wore hanging above..

Why do I have the feeling thats exactly the place I am going to?

I inhaled a shaky breathe, I always did want to go on a world trip for a nice vacation.. But with that I certainly didn't mean an other world! And I also don't think I am going to have a lot of 'vacation' here..

"Okay okay Mikey you need to clear you're mind..Leo does it all the time how hard can it be?" I thought and with all my might I turned my head so I was able to see a better view from the docks (who reminded me at the docks of the movie pirates of the Caribbean)

Immediately my eyes turned wide SO MANY BOATS!? How couldn't I see this sooner!? And strangely enough on every boat the same scenery was playing: some yeti's wore holding a/some drugged captive(s) And the kidnappers are getting payed, mostly in the form of a small money bracket while the captivities are trowed into a cage with weels to be pulled by.. Are those a buffalo's? Anyway something wicked.. What reminded me...

I turned my head to the left and yes indeed, there a few 15 yards away are the 2 lizards standing nodding with a captain yeti.. He shot me a quick look and let out a agreeing growl but instead of giving some money he raised his hand and immediately other yeti's started dragging large crates on the deck.. So many crates... And something told me the money was into those crates.. "Well now I know why they called me goldmine"

In all of sudden the yellow lizard was standing right in front of me..

"Well I guess this is goodbye huh Michelangelo"

"Don't cry" I spatted with the most mocking smile that I could give him..

"Don't worry" he said putting his hands on my shoulders "I won't"

The captain yeti growled something to the 2 yeti's holding me up, they started to make movements for dragging me to my waiting cage..

"Until we meet again champion alive or in hell!" The yellow lizard yelled when I was dragged of board, but I didn't care to answer I just wanted to go home WHY CAN'T I GO HOME!?

I was roughly ripped of my thoughts when I was thrown into the cage "ouch" suddenly I felt a stung in my leg, instinctively I reached for it... Wait a sec.. I could move again! That stung must have been the antidote!

I shot up and reached to the bars of the cage "LET ME OUT!" I yelled while shaking the bars..

I saw some other creatures also fighting the bars from the cage, while others just sat back against the bars of the cage, they didn't even seemed to care to break out or to waist energy..

Soon I gave up to, those bars just wouldn't move, I sighed hard letting myself slip against the bars.. A little later a yeti came very close to my cage with my nunchakus in his hands! he threw them through the bars, I quickly retrieved them in my belt, he let out a growl and gave the buffalo a tap on his back..

The buffalo started moving towards the city together with other buffalo's and prisonars, I don't know how but they knew perfectly what to do and made one big line who moved upwards out of the city towards the creepy forest..

NOBODY'S P.O.V

Big crowds of creatures began to form on the side of the road to get a glimpse of the creatures in the cages, sometimes Mikey heard parts of conversations..

"Mommy, mommy are that the one's who are going to fight!?"

"Yes dear, poor them there lives are going to end for amusement "

"What!? Amusement!? Fighting for amusement what is going on?" Mikey thought, not liking the attention at all.

"Daddy look a turtle!" A small kid yelled pointing to Mikey

"OH GOD IT'S THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" A cat-like creature in the crowd yelled

Immediately everybody was around Mikey's cage..

"He is going to kill everyone!" Someone in the crowd yelled..

"I heard he defeated 5 Lebram's just by looking them in the eyes!" Somebody else yelled..

"Look at those muscles!"

"Will the others be here to? I never saw him being alone for to long!"

"He is the youngest the others will probably be here to!"

"He looks bigger on his statue"

"I heard he is the third in a row of his family who won in the battle nexus tournament"

Mikey tried to block out the crowd by pushing his hands on his ears.. fortunately the crowd was stopped by some yeti's pushing them back..

Soon Mikey was at the end of the city.. A small grass field was between him and a very dark forest..Mikey watched with fear when cages with other creatures wore pulled into the forrest, sometimes the prisoners started screaming or started fighting the bars..

Only inches away from the forrest cold chills started running trough his body.. He held his breath and closed his eyes when the buffalo pulled his cage straight trough the trees..

A cold and dark feeling immediately filled the one's so happy prankster when the cage drove up the forest path.

He shakily opened his eyes, the forrest looked more like a big wood inside! A wood where no single sunbeam could pierce through the dark trees.. And he hated the dark.. He whimpered a little.. He just wanted to go home..

But something was wrong.. The path for him was empty! Where did the other cages go!? Mikey started to look around him, they couldn't just disappear... Now could they?... He looked behind him urgently waiting for another cage to appear.. Nothing came, heck he couldn't even see the entrance anymore!

Mikey felt himself being filled with loneliness and fear, he sure didn't like being in a dark scary wood.. Alone.. Ok scratch that, the buffalo was still there... But still not much company from him..

Mikey sighed deep.. He reached into his belt expecting to find a picture, but instead... He felt nothing..

"OH NONONO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! NONO!" Mikey yelled hysteric trying other places in his belt..Nothing.. The picture was gone...

Mikey burst out in tears, there had just happened way to much in so little time.. He was kidnapped from his family, been a hole week on a strange ship, and he had almost drowned..

"Why couldn't I just sense him that night, or at least I could've run trough that stupid portal! DAMN IT WAS ONLY A FEW YARDS AWAY!" Mikey yelled hysteric

He took a few sharp breaths and let himself slip against the bars, head into his hand he cried.. He may be a ninja, a champion and even a little bit of a superhero but he needed his family... just as much as they needed him..

_'Were going back in time and following a very unique P.O.V'_

**CRYSTAL'S P.O.V**

"Okay baby give me one biiig portal riiight home!"

Making portal is complete and can be used.. Quality: good

I felt the grip on me becoming tighter, somehow I really hoped he could go home..

He started moving forwards, moving pretty quick for a creature in his condition, but suddenly a grate force pushed both him and me down..

"hey ouch!" I heard him yell

'Thunk'

Au

'Thunk'

Au

'Thunk'

Au-

Before I even noticed it, the portal had sucked me up and in 3 sec or even less I lay on the ground back in that other dimension I guess the room called dojo but I'm not sure..

Hmm... Nobody saw me portal in.. guess that means waiting..

Wait at that door! something did see it! me oh it's approaching me... Wait I saw him before... Oh he is very close now.. Its observing me on a safe distance.. Kinda smart, one wrong word and poof you are in an other world..

Okay its very close now... oh he lift me up... Okay we're walking... Into an other room.. Okay now we're going again into another room.. Hey isn't this the orange turtle's room!?

Oh I'm on a desk now.. Wow its full of paintings from flying humans in pyjama's... nice... I guess...

Its observing me again..

.

.

.

I can see his interest fade.. Oh something is calling him I can see him turn away and giving an short answer he turns around throws me one last look and then makes his way back to the door. And disappear from view

I'm gonna be here for a while...

End ch 15

Haha it's done hell yeah! Hih almost 100 reactions I love you guys!


End file.
